


Down the Rabbit Hole (being edited)

by Nothing_You_Can_Prove



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Romance, chasemarsh, minor pricefield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5019988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nothing_You_Can_Prove/pseuds/Nothing_You_Can_Prove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate's rabbit goes missing and someone unexpected lends a hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Down the Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate's rabbit goes missing and someone unexpected lends a hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are doing well. Welcome to the story. I hope you will enjoy reading it. Spoilers for episode 2 inbound.

**Chapter One: Down The Rabbit Hole**

**Victoria’s POV – Blackwell Grounds – Sat 9:00 a.m.**

As I bask in the warm sunlight on one of the benches outside the Prescott Dormitory building, I survey my domain. The grounds are unsurprisingly empty now, only a select few students braving the outside world at this time in the morning. Given the usual student sleep schedule most would not be rising until at least the early afternoon, some would wake from their slumbers much later than this due to late night battles against procrastination and from watching “just one more” film. However, the lack of people was the reason why I had chosen this time of day to venture out… I needed some time to think.

I look up at the rooftop and shiver. Just a couple of weeks ago, Kate Marsh had been teetering on the edge all because of insensitive bullies… like me. Thankfully, there were still a few good people around to help her, Max Caulfield being the one who managed to talk her down. The horrific event had really put everything in perspective for me. Something had to change. I had to grow up, stop hiding behind excuses and start to take ownership of my actions and any consequences they caused.

I sigh, letting my shoulders slump as I sit on the weathered wooden bench. Just then, I hear the creak of the dorm building door and voices echoing around the almost silent campus.

“Max, thank you so much for helping me,” a shy cheerful voice speaks out.

“No problem Kate, you know I’m always here to help you,” a familiar soft-spoken voice replies.

I hide behind the tree near me so as not to be seen. Two girls walk down the dorm stairs onto the path, one with mid-length brown hair and blue eyes wearing a gray hoodie and the other with blonde hair tied up in a bun and hazel eyes, a small golden cross hanging down from her neck. I recognize them as Max Caulfield and Kate Marsh. Ever since the roof incident, they have barely left one another’s side.

“Alice… Alice… where are you?” Kate calls out, a hint of desperation in her voice.

_Who is Alice?_

Max scans the area and turns to Kate, “Kate, how about we split up. We can cover more ground that way.”

Kate nods in agreement, “Good idea. I’ll go check around the parking lot.”

“I’ll stay here, she can’t have gone far,” Max mentions as Kate gives her a hug before departing to the main part of campus.

_Ugh, get a room. No-one wants to see you getting it off._

Once Kate has left, Max crouches down and gets to searching in the undergrowth.

_This is too good an opportunity to miss._

I come out from behind the tree and creep up behind her. When I get close I tap her on the shoulder, “Argh,” she calls out in shock, the unexpected contact making her jump and swivel round, “V-Victoria?” she stutters.

I put a hand on my hip and give her my usual look of contempt I reserved for those I deemed as a lower status than myself, “What are you doing, Lamefield?”

Max stands up and crosses her arm, giving me a defiant look, “I’m helping Kate, not that it is any of your business.”

_Lamefield has become more daring in her responses to me recently, which I do not appreciate. I am the Queen of Blackwell and I demand respect._

Not appreciating her icy tone, I draw myself to my fullest height to assert some control over the situation, “With what? Not that I care or anything,” I boredly remark.

Max sighs, rubbing her temples before replying, “If you must know, her rabbit escaped. I’m helping her track Alice down, now if you’ll excuse me,” she goes back to crawling around on her hands and knees in the bushes.

_She isn’t going to get anywhere doing that. Maybe this is the first step I can take to apologize to Kate. I have a lot to make up for._

I kneel down beside her, “Move over, Lamefield.”

Max glances over at me, her eyebrows raised in shock at my help, “Huh?”

“You don’t have the necessary skills to do this,” I scoff, unable to reign in the flicker of superiority in my voice, “A situation like this requires the finely honed skills of a Chase.”

“If you say so,” she mumbles under her as she continues to search.

After about an hour of searching, neither Max nor I have seen Alice. Max give me a look of wry amusement, “I thought you were supposed to be good at this.”

“Shut it, Lamefield. Don’t criticize me. It will be the last thing you…” my words are cut off when Max puts her hand over my mouth to silence me.

_No-one interrupts a Chase. No-one._

I rip her hand from my face and am about to launch into a full on angry rant when she places a finger to her lips and points over to a section of grass in the middle of the area, “There, look,” she whispers as my eyes follow her finger. I see a blur of white and black dart across the path onto the grass in front of us.

Max crouches down and goes to sneak up on the small rabbit, but I grab hold of her arm and pull her back, “Please, you think you can catch a rabbit with your clumsy ass? No, no, no. Let me show you how it’s done,” I begin to sneak up on the rabbit, taking care not to step on any twigs or other object that could potentially make a noise loud enough to scare Alice off.

_Just a little closer._

When I am about a foot away I lunge at the rabbit, but it darts out of my reach at the last second. The sudden movement catches me by surprise and I topple over, landing flat on my face in the grass. I hear stifled laughter from behind me as I try again and again to catch that damn rabbit to no avail.

“Oh, teach me your ninja skills, Victoria,” Max chuckles heartily as I stand up and make my way back to her.

“Go fuck your selfie, Lamefield,” I snarl, “I’d like to see you try.”

Max smiles at me. Something about it seems confident, almost scarily so, “I am about to show you how it’s done,” she scans the grounds for any signs of the rabbit, her eyes falling on a patch of long grass just up ahead. She crouches down and slowly crawls towards it. Without warning, she is suddenly much further ahead than before. I do a double take and rub my eyes as she creeps up behind Alice.

_How? Are my eyes playing tricks on me? I swear she wasn’t that close a second ago._

As I stand there trying to process what I had just witnessed, Max deftly scoops Alice up in her arms and turns to me, a victorious grin on her face as she approaches me.

“What was that?” I ask as she stands in front of me, tickling Alice behind the ear.

Her face crumples up in confusion, “What was what?”

“You just sort of… teleported,” I state, realizing how crazy my accusations sound out loud.

She tilts her head curiously at me, “What are you talking about?”

_Maybe I just imagined it._

Max leans against a nearby tree and slumps down the trunk, “Phew, that is my exercise for the rest of my life.”

Putting the weird occurrence out of my mind for now, I motion towards the dorm building, “Come on, let’s get this vermin back to Marsh,” as I look down at her, my eyes widen as I see blood trickling down from her nose, “Max, your nose…”

She lifts her hand up and wipes at her nose, inspecting the red smear on the back of her hand not seeming too worried about it, “Yeah, I feel a bit dizzy. It’s nothing to worry about. It happens a lot.”

I roll my eyes, “I wasn’t worried.”

She raises an eyebrow skeptically, “Sure you weren’t,” she passes Alice to me and fumbles around in her pocket, grabbing a tissue and gently dabbing at her nose, “I’m just going to sit here for a bit. You go on ahead. I bet Kate is really worried. She’s probably gone back to her room now,” I pause, maybe feeling a tiny bit of concern over Max’s condition. She shakes her head at my hesitation and smiles, “I’ll be fine, go.”

“I’ll let you boss me around this one time, Caulfield,” I huff much to her amusement as I make my way to the dorm with the rabbit in my arms.

_Why did I get myself involved in this? I don’t have time for this._

I glance down at Alice, who’s whiskers twitch rapidly as I carry her through the entrance and up the stairwell.

_Oh, well. A Chase never backs down from a challenge._

When I reach the top of the stairs, I stride out into the hallway leading to the girl’s dorm and continue on to Kate’s room. Just as I am about to knock, I hear muffled sobbing, “Alice… where are you?”

A pang of guilt enters the pit of my stomach as I stand there listening to her crying. My mind wonders to a couple of weeks earlier when my insensitive actions led to her almost…

_Should I even be here? I doubt she would even want to see me right now, maybe never after everything I put her through._

I shake my head and decide to go back to Max. As I turn, I hit straight into someone.

“Ouch, that hurt,” they cry out. I look up to see a girl with bright purple hair and blue eyes, her head buried in a book as per usual. I recognize her as Alyssa Anderson. She finally manages to steady herself from the impact and grumbles, “Hey, watch what you’re…” she frowns at me, “what are you doing near Kate’s room…” her eyes fall on the rabbit in my arms, “why do you have Alice?” her face crumples in disgust and mild anger as she glares at me, “Haven’t you already done enough to her?”

I assume my best ‘no-one messes with me’ expression and cross my arms over my chest, “It’s none of your business why I’m here. Why are you here? You don’t even live here.”

“I’m visiting a friend,” she snarls at me confrontationally, “I know that’s a foreign concept to you.”

I take a step forward, “What did you just say to me?”

Alyssa moves closer, squaring me up, “You heard me,” she growls.

At her sudden show of hostility, all thoughts of trying to make amends with people go out of the window, “Don’t start something you can’t finish. I can make your life a living hell if I wanted to.”

She scoffs, not seeming threatened at all, “What, like you did with Kate? Like with Max? Like with literally everyone here at Blackwell? I’d like to see you try. I’m not scared of you.”

A door creaks open behind us, revealing a puffy-eyed Kate Marsh.

“What’s going on ou-?” she freezes as soon as she sees me, then glances down to find Alice in my arms. Her brow furrows in confusion, “Why do you have Alice?”

_She probably thinks I did something to her. Shit. Just explain the situation._

I sigh in exasperation, giving Kate a look dripping with condescension, “If you must know, I saw Lamefield crawling around in the dirt, where she belongs. She was looking for your rabbit and failing miserably. I couldn’t just stand there and watch her, it was just too pitiful.”

_Good job, Victoria. Can’t you just say something nice for once in your life?_

Kate’s hazel eyes widen as she looks at me, then she stifles a giggle, placing her hand to her mouth, “V-Victoria… your clothes, your hair.”

“What about them?” I glance down to find that my clothes are covered in dirt and are torn in places. I run my fingers through my now dishevelled short blonde hair and feels bits of leaves and twigs stuck in it.

Alyssa hands the book she was reading over to Kate, “Here, thanks for letting me borrow it,” she stands in front of Kate and gives her a hug, “I should get going.”

“No worries,” Kate beams, “You can borrow my books anytime.”

They break apart and as Alyssa passes me she whispers, “If you hurt her again, you will be sorry.”

Kate and I are now left alone in the hallway. She bites her lip, trying her best not to laugh at my out-of-character scruffy appearance, “Come here,” she takes my hand, gently pulling me into her room and sitting me down on her bed. She takes Alice from me and puts her back in her cage, then glances at me over her shoulder, “Hold on, I just need to get some water. Stay here, I won’t be long,” she leaves her room.

I take this opportunity to inspect Kate’s room. Along with the religious mementos dotted around, there are various drawings scattered on the tables and chairs. I walk over to near the door and pick one of them up. The drawing has a distinctive cartoony style, so bright and cheerful… just like Kate. I place the drawing back on the chair and walk over to her desk, a photo of Kate with who I can only assume to be her sisters stood beside her. They all look very alike and beam with that same soul-healing smile Kate has. 

_It feels so… alive in here._

Something scrunched up in the small metal trash can by her desk grabs my attention. Curiosity gets the better of me and I take it, my eyes widening in shock when I see what it is. The piece of crumpled up paper has a drawing on it, however this one is far from bright and cheerful. It is dark and ominous with no color to speak of. It kind of reminds me of the unsettling drawings I have seen in Nathan’s room recently. On closer inspection, there is a letter hidden underneath some papers on Kate’s desk. After a moment of deliberation, I pick it up and read it. It seems to be a letter from an aunt of Kate’s and it is… harsh to say the least.

I sigh, running my fingers through my hair as I return to the bed, “You really did a good job there. Way to kick a girl while she’s down Victoria.”

_What did I do to this girl? What did I put her through? Was it really worth it? No. It will never be worth it. If only I could go back…_

The door opens again, bringing me out of my thought. Kate enters the room with a bowl full of water which she carefully places on her bedside table. She searches around in her drawers and produces a mini first aid kit. Once all set up she draws a chair close to her bed and takes my hand in hers, carefully washing my scratches and placing plasters over the cuts. Her fingertips brush lightly over my wounds as she continues to dress them, her hands warm against mine. As she works, I stare at her and wonder what I have done to earn such compassion from her. I am the last person who deserve to be treated with this much kindness.

“Why are you helping me?” I mumble, desperate to know why she is being so nice to me.

Kate glances up briefly, her hazel eyes soft, “Because you helped me find Alice.”

“But after everything I’ve-” I am cut off when Kate holds up her hand, “Stop,” she interrupts, “I forgive you.”

_How can she? If it were me, I would have torn down the person who did this to get my revenge, made their life unliveable._

Kate gently hums as she works, a small smile forms on her lips. Something about it is mesmerizing and draws me in.

_Her smile is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. All I have seen is her crying and looking miserable, because of me._

I hear a light chuckle, “If you keep frowning like that, you will get wrinkles. We can’t have that now, can we?”

Kate gently flicks the crease forming between my eyebrows and I blush from being caught staring. Her expression is soft as she beams at me.

_A Chase never gets flustered. Yet here I am._

I look away shyly and mumble, “Well, that’s another cashmere I’ve lost to Blackwell.”

* * *

**Max’s POV – Blackwell Grounds – 11:03 am**

After finally catching her breath and once her mind crushing headache had passed, Max makes her way to the dormitory to see how Victoria and Kate are getting on. As she walks along the path, she is suddenly lifted off of the ground. She shrieks at the unexpected occurrence.

“Whoa Max, calm down,” a voice next to her ear speaks, “It’s just me.”

She is placed back on the floor and swivels around to see a tall girl with faded blue hair and mischievous azure eyes. Her childhood best friend stared back at her… Chloe Price.

“Chloe… you scared me.”

“That was the point,” she grins, placing her hands behind her head, “You were in your own little world. You ok?”

Max rubs her neck, “Yeah, just tired. What are you doing here?”

Chloe smiles innocently at her, “Can’t I come see my best friend without wanting something?”

Max gave her a skeptical look, “Other people do, but you don’t.”

Chloe feigns a hurt expression, “You wound me,” she is only able to keep it up for a few seconds before she grins and winks.

“Knock it off, Chloe,” Max gently shoves Chloe’s shoulder, “Come on, let’s go watch a movie or something while you’re here.”

“Hella yes. A famous Pricefield sleepover!” Chloe exclaims gleefully as she grabbed onto Max’s arm and begins to impatiently pull her along to the Prescott Dorm building.

Max groans, “Pricefield? Seriously?”

Chloe gives Max a quick kiss on the cheek, “Why not?”

Max shakes her head and smiles, “I just need to go check up on Kate first.”

“Ok, let’s go Super Max.”

* * *

Max knocks on Kate’s door, but didn’t receive an answer. She found this odd. Kate almost always answered her door, the only times she didn’t was when she was out.

She taps on the door again more confidently, “Kate… you in there?”

The door is slightly ajar, something even stranger than Kate not answering. Max gently pushes on the door and is met with an unexpected sight. Both Victoria and Kate are passed out on the bed before her. On closer inspection, she can see their hands are very slightly linked, their pinkie fingers hooked around on another.

Max smiles at the weird sight, “Wowser,” she breathes as she takes a photo. It’s not every day the Queen Bee of Blackwell is caught napping and with the ‘Peasants’ as she so fondly puts it.

Satisfied with the shot, Max turns back out into the corridor, “Chloe, come here.”

“Hella yes, Max,” Chloe whispers as she examines the photo Max took, “Now we can use this to blackmail Icky Vicky if she ever goes all alpha bitch on us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed this. I’ll get on with the Warm Bodies – The Untold Chapters story soon. I’m not sure if I’ll manage to get anything up before Episode 5 hits, I will try but if I don’t manage, good luck and let’s hope for at least one happy-ish ending, preferably Pricefield, fingers crossed. If nothing else, let’s hope we can give a certain character what they deserve (you all know who I’m talking about.)  
> Have a great day and stay safe out there and remember to stock up on tissues for the 20th. It looks like we are going to need them after those teaser trailers :)


	2. For My Eyes Only

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Chloe decide to have a little fun with Victoria

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I hope you are doing well today. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Two: For My Eyes Only**

**Kate's POV – Kate's Room – 4:00 p.m.**

My bleary eyes slowly open and I blink a few times to get accustomed to the sudden blinding light seeping through the window. I lift my head and look around as my vision finally clears, my room comes into focus. After yawning, I place my head back down on my pillow.

"Did I fall asleep? What time is it?" I mumble sleepily as I go to grab my phone from my bedside table, but for some reason I can't move my right hand. It feels abnormally warm. I turn over to see a girl with short blonde hair laying down beside me fast asleep. My brow furrows in confusion as I try to remember why Victoria Chase of all people is in my room.

Before I have a chance to really think it over, her eyes open a fraction. It takes her a moment to be awake enough to really gauge her surroundings. Her brow furrows in confusion as she looks around my room, "Where…?"

It's then I register a warmth by my hand. I glance down to find Victoria's hand slightly touching mine. My cheeks heat up from embarrassment. Victoria must have noticed, because her eyes move down to see what has gotten me so flustered. Her eyes widen on seeing her hand so close to mine.

"Oh, sorry," she mutters hesitantly as she moves her hand away from mine.

"No problem," I shrug, almost regret making such a big deal out of it now. Without that subtle warmth, it feels like something is missing.

She stretches out again, her hands reaching up over her head and lightly hitting the bed frame, before settling down once more, "Uh, I hate mornings."

I glance away shyly, feeling as if I'm witnessing something I shouldn't be. Seeing Victoria with her guard like this is strange… but nice in a way. Deep down, she's not a bad person. That much I can easily tell. With Victoria now settled again, I let myself relax a bit into the mattress.

_I guess staying like this is ok. Just a while longer…_

* * *

**Victoria's POV**

Light filtering through the window pierces my vision, waking me from my deep slumber. I groan loudly as I roll over in an attempt to block out the invasive light. My efforts are futile however. The damage has already been done.

_Why didn't I close the fucking blinds?_

After laying there for a few moments with my arm covering my face, I slowly force my eyes open. It takes me a few seconds to realize I'm not in my room as I first thought. This is definitely one of Blackwell's dorm rooms, but it's someone else's. I rack my brain, trying to remember what happened before I fell asleep.

"Where…?" my sleepy rhetorical question is cut off when I notice someone laying beside me. I turn and see a girl with delicate features, soft hazel eyes and sleep disheveled blonde hair. Her cheeks turn a light shade of pink as her eyes briefly meet mine, before they return back down to the mattress. I follow her gaze, shock gripping at my heart as I realize why she was so flustered. Our hands are lightly brushing against each other, just enough to be noticeable.

_Way to make her feel uncomfortable, Victoria._

"Oh, sorry," I mumble sheepishly as I withdraw my hand quickly.

Maybe it's a trick of the light, but she almost looks disappointed by my retraction, "No problem."

After this minor distraction, I stretch out and turn over. It usually takes me a good five or ten minutes to drag myself out of bed in the mornings. As my eyes close once more, it suddenly hits me… I'm in Kate's room. My eyes open wide, all lingering tiredness almost immediately wiped from my mind.

_Oh my god. What am I doing?!_

Before I have the chance to dwell on this situation any longer, I jump up from the bed and practically sprint to the door.

"Victoria?" Kate calls out to me, but it doesn't slow my pace.

I dash to my room and slam the door shut before anyone has the chance to see me. Once inside, I lean against the door and rub my face with my hands.

_What was I even thinking sleeping in Kate's room?! God, I hope no-one saw me._

When the initial panic finally fades, I pace across my room and gather my thoughts.

_What happened last night? Come on think. You saw Lamefield trying to get Kate's rabbit. She looked so pathetic that you had to help her. She had a nosebleed and asked you to take the rabbit back to Kate. And then… then she helped me. After everything I've done to her._

My erratic strides slow down to a stop as this thought crosses my mind. Why would Kate help me? It doesn't make any sense. No… it makes perfect sense. That's just the type of person Kate is. Too kind-hearted for her own good. I swallow hard and run my fingers through my hair as my eyes wander over to the door.

_A shower would do me good right now, give me a chance to clear my head._

Without further hesitation, I grab my shower supplies from a shelf and head out of my room. When I exit the room into the hallway, I notice Max heading back to her room. The second she sees me, she offers up a cheery smile, "Hey, Victoria."

Unused to her addressing me so casually, I cross my arms and assume my resting expression of disapproval, "What do you want?"

She looks back at me innocently, "I was just saying hello. Did you give Kate her rabbit back?"

"Why wouldn't I?" I snap at her defensively.

A smug grin tugs at her lips, "I was just wondering."

I narrow my eyes at her suspiciously, "What's your problem?"

"Oh nothing," she replies in an overly-casual tone which immediately tips me off. The conversation has come to an end, so Max simply turns back and enters her room. I remain in the hallway for a couple of seconds, wondering what she is plotting.

_What is she up to? Whatever. It's not like I care about that stupid hipster trash anyway._

Putting these concerns over Max's behavior aside, I continue on down to the shower room. I am about to enter when something on the noticeboard catches my attention. After some slight hesitation, I back up and take the envelope addressed **'To the Queen Bitch Icky Vicky'** off the board. I open the envelope and cautiously peak inside. My eyebrows shoot up when I realize what it contains.

"What the…? This can't be happening," I mumble under my breath as I stare on in horror at the embarrassing photos of Kate and I passed out on her bed. An enraged screech erupts from my throat, "WHOEVER DID THIS IS HISTORY!"

I hear stifled laughter from down the hallway and immediately work to hunt down where it's coming from. My feet move of their own accord, stopping in front of Max's door.

"Lamefield, get your ass out here! Now!" I demand as I angrily bash on her door with my fist.

"W-why would I d-do that?" she asks through sporadic fits of giggles.

My teeth grit tight and my hands ball into fists at her unashamed mockery.

_She is going to pay for this._

"Aw, is Icky Vicky shy?" another voice ridicules from the room. It's a voice I recognize well… Price. When Rachel was here, Price always came to the dorm. Those two made my life a nightmare.

_Just when I thought I'd gotten rid of her. Figures that Lamefield knows her._

"Price, is that you in there?" I grumble through gritted teeth, knowing the answer already.

"Did you miss me Icky Vicky?" the familiar taunting voice mockingly teased.

I try turning the door handle once. It doesn't budge. After rattling it several times, I begin bashing on it again, "Seriously, open this door! Right now!"

A scoff filters through the door belonging to Chloe, "I don't think so."

One deep, calming breath later, I level my tone so as to not draw any more attention to my situation, "If you have told anyone about this…"

"Oh, I don't think you're in any position to be making threats now," Chloe points out. I can just imagine the wide shit-eating grin on her face right now.

I try pushing the door yet again, but it doesn't open. Realizing that this is getting me nowhere, I take a step back from the door while threatening lowly, "I know where you sleep, Lamefield."

A burst of uncontrolled laughter erupts from behind the door as I stomp back to my room. With thoughts of my shower long since gone, I throw the envelope on the floor irritably.

"Fucking Lamefield and her stupid…" my cursing trails off into silence as I focus on the photos now fanned out on the floor at my feet. I gather them together in my hands and am about to scrunch them up, but curiosity gets the better of me, "I guess I could have a look at them before disposing of them. Just to see what they are like."

After a moment's hesitation, I shuffle through the various polaroids once contained in the envelope. There must be at least five photos. The first one is of Kate and I passed out on the bed. Another is a close up of our hands, pinkie fingers slightly touching. I stare at the photo, mildly impressed at her skills.

_How did she take these without waking us up? Surely the flash of her dumb camera would have woken at least one of us up. I've got to give it to Lamefield, these are quite nice shots. It could be much worse anyway. It would be a shame to destroy them…_

My fingertips idly trace our very slightly connected hands before grabbing the envelope and placing the photos back inside. After a moment of hesitation, I carefully put them in the top drawer hidden underneath some pieces of paper.

_As long as no-one else sees then it's fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and have an amazing day.


	3. Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has been avoiding Kate. Max and Chloe give it their all to track her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. Welcome back. So I finally got round to updating this. Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Three: Rewind**

**Kate's POV – Kate's Room – Tues 4:32 p.m.**

A steaming cup of tea warms my hands as I stare into it distractedly.

_I don't understand it. Victoria's been avoiding me. Ever since she found Alice, she won't even look at me. Did I do something wrong?_

"…te… Kate?" I am snapped out of my daze by a soft spoken voice tinged with worry.

My head snaps upwards to meet concern filled blue eyes. Max and I have met up for our weekly tea session, but I'm being a terrible host. I offer up an apologetic smile, "Sorry, I was a million miles away."

"I could see that," she cheekily comments before the unease soon returned, "You ok?"

"I… don't know," I answer truthfully, gently swirling the remainder of my tea around in the mug clutched between my fingers.

Max shuffles closer to me on the bed, paying great attention not to spill her tea, "Do you want to tell me what's wrong? I might be able to help."

_This is going to sound so stupid. I know Max won't judge me. She has been such a good friend to me so far. If anyone can help, it's her._

"Well, you know when Victoria brought Alice to my room?" I hesitantly begin, my fingers clutching tighter at my mug.

Max nodded encouragingly, "Yep."

"We talked for a bit and ended up falling asleep. When I woke up…" I blush at the image that enters my mind then, "…our hands were s-sort of touching. Then Victoria ran."

Max transfers the mug to my bedside table before rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly, "I kind of knew about that."

I raise an eyebrow curiously, "How?"

She sighs before reluctantly responding, "I went to go see you after I caught my breath," she smiles awkwardly at me, "Little Alice certainly gave me a run for my money," after a slight pause she clears her throat, "Anyway, I knocked but you didn't answer. So I pushed the door to see if you were ok and… I saw you and Victoria passed out on the bed. I… may have taken a few photos as well," she adds as a guilty afterthought.

I shake my head, smiling at her confession, "Just like you, Max."

Max began defending her actions at the speed of light, "You guys looked so cute. It's rare to see Victoria with her guard down."

I'm totally fine with Max doing that. I know she wasn't doing it to be spiteful. If anything, I am more intrigued, "Can I see them?"

She seems surprised by my request, but immediately complies by handing me a couple of polaroids from her bag, "Uh, sure."

I inspect them thoroughly, wondering how Max managed to even take these, "I have no idea how you managed to take them without waking us up."

Max laughs nervously at this, "Yeah, it was a bit of a miracle really."

* * *

**Max's POV – Kate's Room - Sat**

"Wowser," Max breathes at the strange sight before her of Kate and Victoria passed out in Kate's dorm room.

_I have to take a picture of this. It's not every day that you see the Queen of Blackwell like this._

After taking a deep breath, Max cautiously pushes the door open just enough to step inside. She barely breathes as she treads lightly into the carpeted room.

_Quiet Max. Please, for once don't be clumsy, don't be…_

Her thought is broken by a loud crash as she bashes into the couch by the door. She freezes up, glancing worriedly at the bed. Victoria stirs, but thankfully doesn't seem to wake up. The tension in her body slowly released as she made her way closer to the bed.

_That was close Max, you almost…_

Just then, she clumsily knocks into the end of the bed. There is no way that both Kate and Victoria could ignore such a blatant disturbance. Sure enough, Victoria's head snaps to attention, "Who's there?" a bright light from a phone flashes in Max's eyes, "Max? What are you doing here?"

_Shit, rewind!_

Before Victoria has the chance to say anything else, Max thrusts out her hand and watches the scene play back. This time, she avoids hitting into anything and eagerly takes her camera out of her bag.

_Go Max the ninja. It's a good thing you have these powers. Ok, line up the shot and…_

A bright flash of light and a soft click causes Kate's head to lift from her pillow with an expression of sleepy confusion, "Max?"

_Time to rewind. I probably shouldn't be wasting my rewind like this, but I can't help it. They look so cute. I have to get the perfect shot._

Max takes a few shots, each time either waking Kate or Victoria. She simply rewinds and repeats the process every time. Satisfied with her work, Max tiptoes back out of the room and leaves them to their slumber.

"Fuck," she swears under her breath as she once again bashes into the couch.

_I swear this couch is out to get me. What did I ever do to you?_

With one more rewind, she finally makes it out of Kate's room. She rolls her shoulders with a sigh, quickly flicking through the small pile of polaroids.

_Time to call Chloe. She is going to love this._

* * *

**Kate's POV – Kate's Room - Tues**

Max quickly changes the subject, motioning to the photos in my hands, "Anyway, you can have them if you want."

I examine the photos closer with interest, "I have to admit it Max. They are nice shots. You did a good job."

She nudges me playfully, "Hey, don't sound so surprised."

I can't help but laugh at this, "Sorry. I think I might keep them, if that's ok."

Max offers up a smile as I place the photos on my bedside table to put somewhere safe later, "Sure. So anyway, continue."

She waits patiently as I gather up the courage to continue my story, "Now Victoria's been avoiding me. She won't even look at me. I'm worried I did something wrong."

Almost the second the words have left my mouth, Max grabs my shoulders firmly and stares me directly in the eyes, "Kate, don't think that. I'm sure there is a perfectly good explanation for all this. We just need to corner Victoria and find out."

It's not that I don't believe in Max or anything, but it seems almost impossible to corner Victoria Chase, "How?"

Her lip quirks up into a confident and plotting smirk, "I have my ways."

* * *

**Victoria's POV – Prescott Girl's Dorm Hallway - 4:52 p.m.**

Once I reach the top of the stairs, I peer into the hallway to check and see if Kate's around. I don't see anyone, so sigh in relief and walk on through without fear.

_I've managed to avoid Kate all day again. Now I just have to make it to my room. I can do this._

Just as I am about to reach my door, I hear a soft-spoken voice call from behind me, "Victoria."

I turn on my heel to come face to face with Max. How she managed to get so close without me noticing I have no idea. To gain back my advantage, I draw myself to my fullest height and look down at her with a disapproving sneer, "What do you want, Lamefield?"

Max shrugs casually, "Nothing much."

"Then quit bothering me," I bark abruptly, just wanting to get back to the safety of my room before Kate comes out. I can't face her after what happened.

Unlike usual, Max doesn't seem bothered in the slightest by my harsh tone, "What are you doing?"

"That's none of your business," I hiss through gritted teeth.

Max's expression turns determined and an accusatory glint flashes in her blue eyes then, "You wouldn't happen to be avoiding Kate would you?" I try to keep my face stoic, but fail miserably. She immediately picks up on this unsuccessful attempt, "That touched a nerve."

"Shut it," is all I can manage in response. I have no witty putdowns to hand.

She shakes her head with a sigh, "You can't just avoid her forever."

"Watch me," the second I finish this sentence, I twirl around and start pacing swiftly toward the stairwell.

Out of nowhere, Price appears in front of me to block my path, "Hey, Icky Vicky. You're not getting away this time."

_Shit_.

I turn back around to try and reach my room, but Max is right behind me. There is no way she could have gotten to the end of the corridor that quickly, especially someone like her.

"Just give it up, Victoria," Max orders confidently.

Instead of complying, I swerve gracefully past Chloe and break out into a full on sprint down the stairs and into the grounds. I glance back over my shoulder to see if they are following as I hide behind the nearest tree to the dorm exit. Suddenly, I feel a hand grab at my arm from behind. I desperately try to shake it off, "Get the fuck off me."

The hand immediately releases much to my surprise.

_That's strange. I doubt Price or Lamefield would give up that easily._

I slowly turn to see Kate standing there, looking as if she is about to cry. My heart stops on seeing her expression of miserable dejection. Before I can say anything, Kate mumbles a quick, "Sorry" before darting off towards the main part of campus.

"Kate… wait," I call out to her with my arm outstretched. My body moves of its own accord to chase after her. I don't get too far before I feel a weight on my back and fall face first onto the grass.

"Got you, Icky Vicky. Max come over here. I found her," Chloe announces triumphantly as she pins me down. I hear soft footfall approaching us, no doubt from Max.

"Get off of me," I growly threateningly as I try to escape her vice-like hold.

"No can do."

I continue to struggle even though I know it's useless, "I need to find Kate."

She sounds confused by this, "I thought you were running away from her?"

"It's all your fault that I need to find her. She grabbed my arm and I thought it was you so I shouted. She ran away crying," I relay the events of a few moments ago to her, hoping she will get off me now so I can go look for Kate.

After hearing this, the pressure from my back is removed and I am violently pulled to my feet, "Let's go find her then. I'll check her room and the shower room. Max, you take the car park. Victoria, you check the grounds."

While I don't usually respond well to others telling me what to do, least of all someone like Chloe, I have no time to argue, "Got it. Everyone keep their phones on so we can contact each other."

Without further hesitation, we split up with Chloe going back into the dorm room, Max racing off to the car park and me move to the main part of campus to check the grounds.

"Kate. Please come out. I'm sorry ok?" I plead with her as I stumble around the mostly empty grounds.

_I am so stupid. Why did I do that?_

I slump down against a tree with my head in my hand, "I'm so sorry for everything, Kate. First I torment you and drive you onto that roof… now this. I'm a shitty person. I just… I'm not used to people being nice to me. I always drive them away, because I act like a complete bitch. I don't know why I do it."

I feel a hand on my shoulder which causes my head to snap up. Kate is sat there beside me know, her hazel eyes red and puffy from crying.

_Bravo, Victoria._

"When did you…?"

Kate idly plays with the gold cross hanging down from her neck, "I saw you sitting here by yourself deep in thought. I tried to call your name, but you wouldn't answer. So, I just sat here and waited."

"I'm so sorry, Kate. I didn't mean to shout at you. I thought you were Lamefield or Price. They've been chasing me for ages," I explain, not wanting her to think I was shouting at her.

She seems to be confused by this, "Why were they doing that?"

I exhale deeply before replying, "They… wanted me to talk to you."

Kate smiles fondly, "They really got carried away huh?"

"That's an understatement," I reach into my pocket and grab a packet of tissues, "Here."

I pass them over to Kate and she takes them gratefully, "Thanks."

We sit there in silence for a while, just listening to the birds chirp happily in the gently swaying trees. After a few moments, Kate turns to me with an uncertain expression, "So, why did you run the other day?" when I don't reply immediately, Kate's brow furrows lightly, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to…"

"You deserve an explanation," Kate waits patiently for me to explain. I shuffle awkwardly as I think of a way to express this, "I panicked."

She smiles slightly at my confession, "I gathered that much."

It all seems so stupid now, "I woke up and saw you there. I worried about what you were thinking so I bailed."

Kate stares at me intently with those gentle hazel eyes of hers, "You could have just asked me."

I sigh deeply, "Well, if you haven't already figured out, talking about that sort of stuff isn't my strong point."

She nods sympathetically while offering me a reassuring smile, "Next time, just ask me what I'm feeling."

_I wonder…_

"What are you feeling right now?" I mumble quietly.

Kate tilts her head to the side thoughtfully, "I'm happy now I know why you ran away. I thought it was me."

_How could she even think that?_

"No. It wasn't you at all."

"That's good to hear," Kate shuffles closer to me now, "I really enjoyed our chat yesterday. We… should do it again sometime. O-only if you want to of course… if you don't then…"

Her hesitant offer makes my lip quirk upwards into a smile, "I'd like that."

Kate returns my smile. It's not malicious or fake, in fact it's the most genuine smile I have ever seen from someone before. It's not just her smile though. It's the way her eyes light up alongside, hiding nothing.

_It's the most beautiful thing I have ever seen. I am so glad to see her happy and not crying._

"Then it's a date…" a light blush forms on her cheeks when she realizes just what she said and she immediately begins to backtrack, "wait I mean… what I meant to say was…"

_Damn, she is so cute._

I chuckle lightly at her embarrassment, also feeling a little flustered from her choice of wording but being careful not to show it, "I look forward to it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have an awesome day, stay safe out there and see you next time.


	4. Never Let Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After psyching herself up, Victoria gains to courage to go visit Kate. However, things turn out to be harder than she first anticipated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back one and all. I finally got round to writing another chapter. Yay! I’m back on track a bit more now so the updates should be a bit more regular, plus I sort of know a bit better where I’m going with this story. Enjoy.

**Chapter Four: Never Let Go**

**Victoria's POV – Victoria's Room - Sat 9:25 a.m.**

I pace up and down my room, as I have done for the last thirty minutes or so, debating whether to go see Kate or not.

_Come on Victoria. Just go see her. You can do what you want. You are the Queen. Queens don't get scared. Why can't I just go and talk to her? It's not hard. She is literally next door. It's been a week since you talked to her. She'll think you're ignoring her._

My resolve strengthened, I stride over to the door before I have the chance to chance my mind. I reach out, my hand hovering just inches from the door handle as more self-conscious thoughts shoot to the forefront of my mind.

_What if she doesn't actually want to see me? I know she said she did, but what if she's changed her mind? Should I turn up unannounced? What if she is busy?_

I shake my head violently to rid myself of these ridiculous thoughts.

_Quit making excuses and just go._

I confidently open the door and walk over to Kate's room next door. Just as I go to knock, I hear the sound of a violin coming from behind the door. It catches me off guard since I haven't heard it in a while.

_Kate always used to play her violin every day until…_

I exhale deeply, knowing that I am at least partially to blame for her stopping.

_I'm glad she has started playing again. I… missed it. I remember waking up every morning to the sound. I would often just lay there, allowing the music to engulf me. You don't quite realize how much you enjoy something until it stops._

The song she is playing is so melancholy, yet beautiful. It's beguiling. Since I don't want to interrupt her playing, I decide to come back later. I go to head back to my room, but stop mid-step. The music entices me back.

_I guess I could wait outside until she is done. Then I can tell when she is finished._

I sit down outside Kate's door, leaning against the wall beside the door as I listen to her play.

_How after everything can she still play with such gentleness? How can someone not let something like that poison their playing? She never ceases to amaze me._

The sound is soothing, all my troubles melting away in an instant. I could sit here forever and listen. If I had the chance, I would quite happily lose myself here. My eyes begin to close as the music washes over me.

"Victoria?" my eyes open abruptly and look up to see Kate staring down at me with a confused expression. I was so entranced that I didn't realize she had stopped playing.

I scramble to my feet and straighten out my clothes as she gives me a curious look, "I came here to see you, but I didn't want to interrupt you playing. I thought I'd wait out here."

Kate giggles softly, "You could have just knocked. I wouldn't have minded. How long have you been out there anyway?"

_That is a good question._

"I'm… not sure," I reluctantly admit.

This causes Kate to beam at me before she steps aside and beckons me into her room, "Come on."

After a moment's hesitation, I step over the threshold to Kate's room. Once inside, Kate motions towards her couch for me to take a seat, an offer I take her up on.

_What am I even doing here?_

"Do you want some tea?" she asks as she grabs a kettle from the side.

"Sure."

She makes her way over to the door, kettle in hand, "I'll just go fill this up. Wait here. If you're not here when I come back, I'll track you down," she offers up a cheeky grin before she exits, "I'm serious."

I can't even begin to explain how Kate's smile makes me feel. My world becomes brighter in its presence. I shake my head vigorously.

_What is going on with me?_

* * *

**Kate's POV**

I make my way down the hallway and enter the shower room. Once there, I approach one of the sinks and turn the tap on. Cold water cascades from the faucet, slowly filling the kettle when I place it underneath.

_Hopefully Victoria won't run away this time. I really want to have a chat with her. I'd like to get to know the 'real' Victoria Chase more. The one behind all the disgusted looks and snarky comments._

With the kettle sufficiently filled, I switch the tap off. The door creaks open behind me and a soft voice calls out to me, "Hey, Kate."

I turn around to find Max standing there just a foot or so behind me, "Max."

She comes closer to me with her usual gentle expression, "How are you holding up? It's been a busy few days, huh?"

I smile at that, "You could say that."

She leans slightly against one of the sinks, "Has Alice tried anymore escape attempts?"

"Surprisingly, no. Maybe one was enough to satisfy her."

Max's smile becomes more mischievous, "Or maybe she is biding her time, lulling you into a false sense of security."

"You do come up with some crazy theories, Max," I chuckle heartily.

"That's why I'm here," her eyes hold a question as they catch mine, "Hey, if you're not busy later, do you want to catch a film with me a Chloe?"

I nod appreciatively at the offer, "A film sounds great. I could do with a chance to relax after everything that's happened. Are you sure Chloe doesn't mind?"

I really wouldn't want to become a third wheel. They deserve some alone time. Max has confided in me about their relationship, in fact she told me pretty much the moment they got together. She was embarrassed about it and obviously worried about how I would react to it all. Even now, there are still insensitive and unaccepting people, especially some of my fellow church goers. I've experienced that first-hand. Still, it shouldn't matter to anyone else who you love. If anything, I'm honored that Max trusted me enough to tell me. I'm really happy for her. It's hard these days to find people worth caring about, so when you do find them you have to hold on tight and ignore the criticism. By now, most students at Blackwell have figured it out. Gossip spreads quickly and Chloe isn't the subtlest of people. I personally find it sweet, as do most I think.

Max shakes her head at my concern, "She's cool with it."

_I wonder…_

"Is it ok if I invite Victoria?" I tentatively ask. It would be nice to see her get involved with other people more and I'd like to spend more time with her too.

She contemplates this for a moment, "Will she even want to?"

I'm not even sure of that myself, "It's worth asking, just in case."

After a bit more thought Max shrugs, "Why not? I'm sure Chloe won't object to more teasing opportunities."

I shake my head, smiling at the mental image, "I bet."

Max looks down at her phone, "We'll start at 8 pm. So, that gives you… an hour. Is that good for you?"

I nod to show it's good with me and she gives me a quick hug, "Great. Now, I have to get a shower. I've been out with Chloe all day. She certainly choses her hang out spots well. Junkyards and forests are not the cleanest of places."

"I can imagine."

"Just once would it be too much to go somewhere like a restaurant or a cinema. Anywhere with a solid floor" she mutters quietly.

As much as Max complains, I know she would literally go anywhere with Chloe, "Oh, come on Max. You love it really."

"As long as I get to spend time with Chloe, then it doesn't matter where we go. Still, it would be nice to not have to spend three hours washing dirt out of my clothes," she sighs over-exaggeratedly, "Maybe one day. A girl can dream."

I giggle at her almost theatrical monologue, "Oh, we are being melodramatic today."

Max nudges me playfully, "Hey, I resent that remark. Next time you can go with Chloe. Then you can tell me I'm being melodramatic."

I hold my hands up in defeat, "Ok, you win. I'll leave you to your shower."

"See ya," Max waves and enters one of the shower stalls. I walk back out of the room, down the hallway and enter my room. When I open the door, I notice that Victoria is standing by my bookcase.

_I wonder what she is doing. I could announce myself, but…_

Deciding to sneak up behind her instead, I stealthily creep up on her and lightly tap her shoulder. The unexpected contact makes her jump and swivel around, "What…? Oh, Kate it's you. You scared me."

"Who else could it be?"

She opens her mouth to answer, but no words come out. Instead she sighs at her lack of an answer, "That… is a good point."

My eyebrows raise curiously as I try to figure out what she was looking at before I came in, "What were you doing?"

Victoria looks as if she is about to make a scathing comment, but stops herself at the last moment, "I… was looking at your bible."

_Well, I didn't expect that._

"My bible?" Victoria nods sheepishly, not meeting my eyes, "Why were you looking at it?"

She shrugs as she closes it and sits back down on the couch, "I was just curious."

Deciding to overlook the fact that she is blatantly hiding something, I get the kettle going and join her on my couch, "So, what did you want to talk about?"

Victoria's brow furrows defiantly, "Nothing in particular. I just, wanted to come talk to you, that's all. Is that a problem?" I flinch at the increased volume in her voice. Victoria's face softens on seeing my reaction as clears her throat and looks at me apologetically, "Sorry, old habits die hard. I… really wanted to see you. Is that ok?"

This statement catches me by surprise. Victoria is the last person I ever expected to hear those words from. It's a pleasant surprise. It makes me feel happy and… something else I can't quite put my finger on. Maybe it will come to me later, "Sure. Whenever you want."

Victoria smiles at me, but not her usual sneer of derision. This time feels genuine. It suits her. I wonder how many people have seen this smile before. Not many I imagine.

After pouring out the tea, I hand Victoria a steaming cup. She accepts it gratefully and takes a sip, "So, how is Alice after her attempted escape?"

I motion over to the cage sat atop a chest of drawers by my bed, "She seems to be absolutely fine. I swear she looks proud of herself."

Victoria laughs as her eyes follow my hand over to Alice's cage, "Well, she nearly succeeded."

"It's a good thing you and Max were there to stop her," I point out as I bring the cup to my lips.

Victoria's brow furrows in confusion, "Max was the one who caught her. I have no idea how she did it. It kind of looked like she teleported at one point."

"Really?"

She nods, "It was so strange. It must be my mind tricking me."

_I seem to recall a similar situation. When I was… on the roof, I could swear that Max was on the ground. All of a sudden she was behind me. Come to think of it, there have been a few incidences like this recently too. Maybe I'll have to ask her about it later._

"I've noticed something like that a few times too. Weird."

"Well, Max is weird," Victoria's expression softens a fraction, "and maybe cool, but you didn't hear that from me."

I smile before sipping my tea once more, "My lips are sealed."

_I never thought in a million years that I would be having tea with Victoria Chase. It's such a weird concept. I do like spending time with her like this. It gives me a chance to see the person underneath all the defenses she puts up._

"What's got you smiling?" Victoria asks as she narrows her eyes suspiciously.

_Way to make a fool of yourself, Kate._

I shyly look down at my tea, "I was just thinking that it was nice to be able to talk to you like this."

Victoria's expression turns on a dime, becoming much more relaxed and content, "Me too," her brow furrows with worry, "Are you ok?"

"Yes, why?" even though I say this, I'm not sure myself. I feel weird… in a good way I think.

She examines her nails absentmindedly, "You just looked a bit confused."

"I'm fine," I say to assure her. Victoria drops the topic and takes another sip of her tea. It's then I remember my conversation with Max from earlier, "Oh, by the way, Max asked if I wanted to watch a film later with her and Chloe. I was wondering if you wanted to come along too."

She seems surprised by this, "You… want me to go?"

"Yes."

A small smile creeps onto her face, "Are those two ok with that?"

"Max said it was fine and that Chloe wouldn't mind," I clarify for her, "What do you say?"

She looks shocked by this, but happy, "Yeah, sure."

"Great, they're going to start at 8. Is that ok?" Victoria nods as I drain the remains of my tea, "I'm going to get some more water. Do you think you'll want more tea?"

"Yeah, please."

I grab the kettle once more and head on out of my room to fill it up again. This time I don't make it that far before a taunting voice calls out behind me, "Hey Kate."

It sends shivers down my spine as I turn to see Nathan Prescott stood there with a smug leer on his face.

_No. Nathan is the last person I want to see right now. What is he doing here? Boys aren't supposed to come here…_

He walks up to me, a sneer plastered on his face, "Did you enjoy your first Vortex party? You should come to more of them. You seemed like you had a good time if the video is anything to judge by."

_I need to get out of here._

As a last ditch attempt I try to dodge out of his way, but he slowly backs me up against the wall, "Please, leave me alone."

"Oh, I don't think so."

_Please…_

* * *

**Victoria's POV – Kate's Room**

I tap my fingers lightly on the cup as my eyes wander over to the door.

_Kate sure is taking her time. I wonder if she's talking to Max._

This thought makes me feel… strange. Just picturing them chatting away makes my blood boil. I've had a feeling similar to this before, but not as intense.

_Victoria, are you jealous of Caulfield?_

She and Kate seem really close. I want to be able to be like that with Kate. I guess I just have to keep working at it. That is when I hear a familiar voice from the hallway, "…anything to judge by."

_What is Nathan doing here?_

"Please, leave me alone," an uncertain and scared voice filters through the door.

_Wait, that's Kate. Oh shit. I have to do something._

Without any hesitation, I stand up and exit the room. Nathan has Kate backed up against a wall halfway down, "I don't think so."

"Nathan?"

He turns around with a twisted grin, "Ah, Victoria, good timing. I was just asking dear Kate here how she enjoyed the Vortex."

Suddenly filled with rage, I stride over to Nathan with a cold expression and clenched jaw, "Get away from her, Nathan."

He looks totally confused by my uncharacteristic behavior, "Why?"

"Because I said so," the venom injected into my voice makes Nathan do a double take.

His eyebrows knit together, "What's wrong with you? I thought you'd be all over this."

I straighten up to my fullest height, "I said, Get. Away. From. Her."

Nathan moves away from Kate and approaches me, getting all up in my face, "Don't you dare tell me what to do. I don't take orders from anyone, especially not a stuck up bitch like you. You should know better than that."

Any restraint I had left immediately fades, "No, you should know better Nathan. We almost killed Kate," my stomach drops as the words leave my mouth.

_Saying this makes me feel ill._

Nathan scoffs dismissively at my accusation, "It's not my fault she got wasted and started making out with a load of random people."

I move closer to him, an intimidating expression on my face as I jab my finger towards him, "Don't you dare blame her for what happened."

"Or what?" he growls, bored with my lecture. My hand seems to move of its own accord to Nathan's cheek. A loud slapping sound fills the air as my palm connects, leaving a red mark. His icy blue eyes widen in shock as he reaches up to his cheek. Once the initial shock has passed, his teeth grit and his fists clench, "Oh, now you've done it…"

I ignore his threats and press on, "It's our fault, Nathan! Can't you see that?"

He snarls at me, "You don't know anything."

_Nathan has been acting so weird lately. What is wrong with him? Why won't he tell me things anymore?'_

"Tell me then."

Nathan shakes his head solemnly. He doesn't even look angry anymore, just exhausted and defeated, "You can't help me," he skulks off with his tail between his legs. I kind of feel bad for slapping him now, but I couldn't let him tear into Kate like that.

_You can only feign ignorance for so long. Actions have consequences and you have to take responsibility for them. I need to go have a chat with Nathan later and try figure out what is wrong._

I finally turn to Kate, who looks understandably flustered by all this, "I'm… sorry about that."

She walks up to me and hugs me without warning, "What are you apologizing for? You helped me. Thank you," I tentatively put my arms around her as she whispers in my ear, "But now Nathan is after you."

"He's not as tough as he likes to make out," I weakly add. I've known Nathan a long time and he's never acted like this before. Sure, he can be a bit of an idiot sometimes, but deep down he's a decent enough guy. Something bad must have happened to make him snap like this.

Kate bites her lip as her brow furrows in concern, "Still, it makes me worried."

_She's… worried about me?_

I put a hand on her head and rub reassuringly, her bun wobbling a bit as I do, "Don't worry. I'll be fine."

"Come on, let's get some more tea on," she offers me an appreciative smile before grabbing hold of my hand and leading me back into her room. Her hand is warm in mine and I can feel a few calluses on her fingers, no doubt from her playing the violin. I idly wonder how long she has been playing for. It must have been a few years given how beautifully she plays. You don't become that good overnight. Her hand slightly tightens around mine as we approach closer to her room and I feel a very subtle shaking. I never want to let go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are moving along quite nicely now. I think we can see the start of some feelings developing even if they are oblivious to it, which is exciting. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I shall see you next time.


	5. Torn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The girls are all ready for the movie night. Will everyone manage to stay awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. How's everyone doing? I hope you're having a good week so far.  
> Enjoy the chapter.

**Chapter Five: Torn**

**Victoria's POV – Girl's Dorm Corridor – 7:58 p.m.**

After meeting up in the hallway, Kate and I come to a stop outside Max's room on time to start the movie night she had planned. Kate softly knocks on the door to let Max know we're here. Shuffling and muffled voices filter through the door into the corridor.

"Chloe, can you get that?"

"Sure, but you owe me."

"And what may I ask would I owe you?"

"Well… that's for me to know, and you to find out…"

I roll my eyes at their stalling and knock impatiently. After a second, I hear a sigh and footsteps approaching the door on the other side. The door swings open, revealing Chloe standing in the doorway. Her eyes focus on me with mild surprise and a light smirk "Oh, look who it is. Glad you could make it. I thought you wouldn't come."

Then her eyes wander over to Kate with a welcoming grin as she reaches out and ruffles her hair. Kate swats Chloe's hand away playfully, causing Chloe's grin to widen, "You look cute with your hair all messed up like that."

Kate fixes her hair as she rolls her eyes good-naturedly, "Thanks."

_She has a point. Kate does look pretty cute like that._

I cross my arms and assume my usual sneer of disapproval when around people like Chloe, "As much as I hate admitting that Price is right, on this occasion I am inclined to agree."

A light blush forms on Kate's cheeks then, "You… think so?"

The question takes me by surprise. I rub my neck shyly as I look down at my feet and mumble, "Well, yeah."

_That was pathetic, Victoria. What is with you?_

I glance up just in time to catch Kate smiling at me. Something seems different about her smile though.

"Come on you two," Chloe prompts as she re-enters Max's room. Kate and I follow her inside.

I've never been in Max's room before. It's just how I imagined it would be, a hipster haven. A guitar is propped up against her couch, with various scraps of paper and books surrounding it.

_It looks like she has been doing some serious research._

Photos, post-it-notes and posters cover the walls with various mementos scattered around on the shelves and desk. A wilting plant is placed in the corner, looking very sorry for itself and in desperate need of water.

_I'm surprised she hasn't killed it off yet._

Max is sat on her bed, fiddling around with her ancient laptop. When she hears the door open, she looks up at us briefly with a smile, "Take a seat."

We make our way over to her bed and sit down. Chloe takes the end of the bed with Kate sitting beside Max on the left hand side while I slid in beside Kate. Once settled Kate turns to Chloe with curiosity, "So, what are we watching?"

Chloe winks at her, "It's a surprise."

Max gets up and drags her chair in front of her bed. She places the laptop on it and carefully positions it so we can all see it properly. She presses play, turns the lights off and wedges herself back in between Kate and Chloe, "Ok, we are good to go."

Kate moves over a bit towards me to let Max in, her arm brushing up against mine. She turns her head to face me with a huge grin, "Isn't this exciting?"

I find myself instinctively returning her smile, "Yeah."

Out of the corner of my eye, I can see Max and Chloe exchanging glances, "What are you looking at?"

Chloe grins at me, "I never thought I'd see the day where the Queen Bitch of Blackwell actually smiles. I didn't even realize it was possible."

"Oh fuck off, Price."

She laughs at my icy glare and puts on an expression of mock hurt, "Ouch, that really hurt my feelings."

I open my mouth to retaliate when Kate giggles, "It's good to see that you two get on so well."

Max rolls her eyes, "Like a house on fire."

Chloe leans over and places an arm around Max's shoulder, "Sorry, I'll behave."

Kate turns to me with an amused smile, "Do you think you can behave too?"

I shoot Chloe a dirty look before answering, "I suppose so."

"I'll hold you to that," she chuckles as the film starts. It turns out Max has chosen Blade Runner today. I have never seen it, but I recognize a few random scenes. Forty minutes into the film and Max's room is still in one piece, somehow. There have been a few close calls. Chloe threw a dirty sock at me and that argument ended with Max pushing us both off the bed, relegating us to the floor. Eventually she let us back up on the condition that we sit there quietly and watch the film. I swallowed my pride and accepted the condition reluctantly.

"Oh, this is my favorite bit," Max mentions excitedly, squeezing onto Chloe's hand tighter from the excitement.

I suddenly feel a weight on my shoulder. When I glance over, I see that Kate had her head rested on my shoulder with her eyes closed and her breathing steady. It appears that she has fallen asleep on me.

_What do I do now?_

I look over helplessly toward Chloe and Max. They both sit there, staring with huge grins covering their faces, "Well, well, who'd have thought it? Someone has finally tamed the Queen bitch."

I go to shout in protest, then remember that Kate is asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, I opt for staring daggers at Chloe instead. Kate looks so peaceful like this and I have to fight the overwhelming urge to stroke her hair.

_That is an embarrassment Price would not let me live down._

"Maybe we should take her back to her room. It can't be comfortable like that," Max points out.

"I'll take her," Chloe announces as she gets up and scoop Kate up gently, "I'll be back in a few minutes. I'll make sure to tuck her in properly," with that she slowly exits the room.

_Kate doesn't look like she's been sleeping very well recently. Her eyes have dark circles under them. Maybe I should…_

With Chloe out of the room, the atmosphere changes to something much more serious. Max turns to face me, "Victoria, I need to have a word with you."

"If you must."

Her blue eyes focus on me with an intensity that makes me feel a little uneasy, "I've noticed a lot of things recently."

I raise an eyebrow both out of curiosity and shock, "Things?"

She nods, "For one, I've noticed that you and Kate have been spending a lot of time together recently."

"Really? I hadn't noticed."

She scoffs at my ploy of ignorance and rolls her eyes in frustration, "Don't give me that."

_What is her problem today?_

"What do you want from me, Max?"

She inhales deeply as her eyes soften, a pleading glint entering them, "Look, all I'm going to say is… don't hurt her."

That is the last thing I was expecting Max to say. If anything, I thought she might give me a lecture or something, "I wouldn't Max. Not… after last time."

She offers up a sad smile, "I know, I just… want her to be happy is all."

The door opens again and Chloe walks in. Max's expression changes immediately as if nothing had happened, "Did she wake up?"

Chloe shakes her head triumphantly, "Nope. I managed to get her all the way there sound asleep. Are you proud of me?"

Max nods with a smile, "I am."

Chloe smirks cheekily, "Do I get a reward?"

"Maybe…"

_I can see where this is going._

I get up before I am caught up in a situation I don't want to be in, "I guess I'd better head off now."

"Ok, see you round."

With that, I exit Max's room and stride across the hallway to my room. On the way, my eyes wander over to Kate's door. Not too long ago now there was police tape covering the door. It's gone now thankfully. Although, it shouldn't have ever been there in the first place. This thought makes me sigh deeply as I enter my room.

* * *

**Victoria's Room - 11:28 p.m.**

My eyes open abruptly at the faint sound. I rub at my eyes and stretch before listening closer to it. My heart drops when I realize what I am hearing is crying. At the sound, I flick my light switch on and get out of bed to investigate.

_Where is it coming from?_

Without further hesitation, I make my way over to my door and poke my head through to try and find the source of the crying. The sound is close. I decide to follow it. It leads me to Kate's room.

_Oh… Kate. What do I do?_

My hand hovers in the air just in front of the door.

_She needs someone right now. Just grow a pair and knock._

I muster up the courage and knock on her door. There is shuffling from behind the door and suddenly it opens. Kate is stood there, her eyes red and puffy from crying. Tears run down her cheeks from her hazel eyes.

"V-Victoria?" she asks as she wipes at her eyes on her sleeve to try and hide it. The look she is giving me right now is tearing my heart in two. Her face is tear-streaked and she sounds so emotionally drained.

_Kate…_

"Can I… come in?" I hesitantly ask. While I don't want to push, it looks like she could do with someone being there. Even if that someone is me.

_Maybe I should have gone to get Max instead. She would be a better person to deal with this._

Kate glances down at the floor momentarily, then silently nods. She steps aside to let me in and sits on her bed. I hesitantly enter inside her room, immediately noticing the box of nearly empty tissues sat on the bedside table. A screwed up piece of paper lays on her bed. After a moment, she pats the space beside her. I take her up on the offer and sit.

"My Auntie sent me another letter," she mumbles as she passes me a piece of paper.

* * *

**Dear Kate,**

**I hear that you have returned to Blackwell. Do you wish to cause this family more disgrace and shame? After what you did on that video tape and attempting to end your life, I would have thought you would have learned. Do you so wish to stray from God's path so much? I shall pray that whatever evil holds you will release you and that you shall be forgiven for your sins.**

**-Auntie Marsh**

* * *

Kate hugs her knees tight when I finally lower the letter, "It's never going to go away is it?"

Her tone is so defeated and resigned now. I tentatively reach out and place an arm around her. To my surprise, she doesn't pull away from me. Instead she leans into me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Kate… I… I'm sorry," I apologize to her. Someone has to.

_Why can't everyone just leave her alone? It's bad enough we broke her, does everyone need to rub it in? Crush the pieces of her life into dust? What can I do to make the hurt in her eyes disappear? How can I help her?_

I gently rub small circles with my finger on her arm, "You know what I think."

Those expressive eyes of hers turn to me, hopelessness threatening to consume them, "What?"

"I think this letter is bullshit," a thought crosses my mind then, "Wait here a minute," Kate looks confused as I gently disengage myself, "I'll be right back. I promise."

Before she has the chance to question, I race to my room and dig around on my desk. It doesn't take long to find what I'm looking for. With my gallery rejection letter in hand, I hurry back to Kate's room and resume my position on the bed. Once settled, I hand the letter over to her so she can read it. I could probably quote it word for word now. To paraphrase, it basically says my photo are shit.

Kate's eyes scan over the words I have read too many times to count, "Ouch."

I haven't shown anyone else this letter. Maybe it won't help, but something deep down tells me that this is the right thing to do now. Any words I have would be meaningless without showing her this.

She looks me directly in the eyes, "I think your photos are perfect."

Even though she is hurting, she still has such sweet things to say. Always knowing how to make those around her feel better. Now it is time someone returned the favor.

After taking a deep breath, I take the letter back from her, "Well, I think we need to show these people that they don't know shit. They don't know us. Or know what we are capable of," I hold out Kate's letter, which she takes with a confused expression, "What we need to do is show them that we are stronger than they think we are. They think this will break us. That we will just give up. We won't let them. We will show them that we are more than they think."

"How?" she asks, desperate to know what I have to offer as a suggestion.

A small smile tugs at my lips, "We rip them up."

Kate's face registers shock then self-doubt, "I… I'm not sure if I can."

"Sure you can. I believe in you. Besides…" I place a reassuring hand on hers, "…I'm her to guide you," she swallows as my hand retracts from hers, ready to rip up my own letter, "Ready?"

When she nods in response, I begin to count down, "1… 2… 3…"

On three, we rip the letters in half. The pieces flutter to the floor and a huge weight is immediately lifted from my shoulders. From the looks of it, Kate feels the same way. We both needed this.

For a moment, she stares at the ripped up letter on the floor before turning to me with a genuine smile, "Thank you."

She reaches out and hugs me and I instinctively wrap my arms around her, "I'm the one who should be thanking you. Even after all the shitty things I've done to you, you still treat me like a person. I don't know how you do it."

Kate whispers in my ear, "Because you're trying so hard to make it right," as she pulls away, I yawn. When she notices this, she fidgets awkwardly before mumbling, "If you're tired, you can… stay here if you want. I don't mind. In fact, I'd quite like it after… the whole letter thing," she laughs nervously, "I could do with a snuggle buddy. You don't have to but…"

I gently tap her on the nose to stop her from backtracking, "Don't worry so much. I think I'll take you up on that offer."

In response Kate beams at me gratefully, a smile I find myself returning. After she has gotten herself sorted out, I settle in beside her on the bed. She shuffles closer to me and I place my arm around her. Her body relaxes against me. Within a few seconds, I can feel my eyes slowly closing as sleep takes hold over me once more. Something tells me that Kate will be able to sleep better tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was quite a nice chapter to write. I’ve been furiously writing essays today, so my brain feels like mush now. It was nice to take a break and write this.  
> See you next time.


	6. Not So Different

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has to go to a gallery showing, but she can bring someone along. Who will she chose?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all. Sorry this took so long to update. I am now essay free for a while, so I can really get on and write fanfiction. Yay!  
> Enjoy.

**Victoria’s POV**

I lounge on my bed, flicking absentmindedly through one of my magazines. My phone buzzes. I sit up, reach over and unlock it.

**1 New Message**

**Ice Queen: Victoria, the gallery is having a showing this coming Saturday, as you should know. You are required to come along. There will be some very influential people attending and you should use this to your fullest advantage. You are permitted to bring a guest. I have transferred some money into your account so you and your guest can dress appropriately. It is formal attire.**

_As impersonal as ever. Would it kill mom to ask me how I’m doing? Even if she doesn’t care, it would be nice if she asked. All she cares about is her reputation and so, by extension, mine in the art world._

**Victoria: Fine. I’ll be there. I already said I would, if you don’t remember.**

_Can she get off my case? I already said I would go, even if I don’t want to._

**Ice Queen: Don’t get sassy with me, young lady. I am trying to help your career…**

The text continues, but I don’t read it. I place my phone back down on the table.

_It will just make me mad. Then I’ll start an argument. There is no use arguing with her. I always come off worse. Sometimes, it is worth pushing her buttons, but now is not one of those times._

BZZZ. BZZZ.

I glance over at the screen.

**Incoming call: Ice Queen**

I ignore it.

_Can’t she leave me alone for five fucking minutes? She got what she wanted._

I sigh and flop back down onto my bed, staring at the ceiling, my hands resting on my stomach.

_Who can I ask to come with me? Taylor and Courtney are both busy on Saturday. Nathan’s been weird recently, so I don’t want to ask him. I still need to talk to him about what the hell is going on with him. There is no way in hell I am asking Logan. Just thinking about that makes me cringe._

A thought crosses my mind.

_Wait. I could ask Kate. She might not want to come, but it’s worth a shot._

My heart races at this possibility.

_Let’s go ask her now, before I lose my resolve._

I get up off my bed and exit the room. I walk up to Kate’s door and knock confidently. I hear footsteps and the door opens, revealing Kate. She smiles when she sees me.

‘Hey, Victoria.’

‘Hi.’

_I can feel my confidence waver._

She steps aside to let me in.

‘Come on in.’

I enter her room. She sits down on her bed and pats the space beside her. I sit next to her.

‘So, how can I help?’

_Here goes._

‘There is going to be a gallery showing and my mom said I could bring a guest. I figured, after everything, you might enjoy a change of scenery.’

Kate’s face registers shock momentarily, and then joy.

_I will never tire of her smile._

‘I’d love to. When is the gallery showing?’

‘It starts at 7.30pm.’

She looks thoughtful for a moment.

‘We could make a day of it. Go shopping, eat out, stuff like that.’

_I like the sound of that. Any time spent with Kate is time well spent._

‘Yeah. We need to go pick out an outfit anyway. Mom gave me some money to get some ‘appropriate’ clothing for both of us. Appearance is everything after all, at least according to her. We can leave at about 12.’

She beams at me.

‘This is going to be so fun. I can’t wait. Let me give you my number so you can text me when you’re ready on Saturday.’

She holds out her hand. I pass over my phone. She enters her number and passes it back to me. My phone buzzes.

**1 New Message**

**Unknown: Hi, it’s Kate.**

I add her number to my contacts.

_This is one number I never thought I would have, at least not given by Kate herself._

I stand up.

‘Well, that’s all I had to ask you, so I’ll see you on Saturday.’

Kate smiles.

‘You bet.’

…

**Saturday**

**Victoria: Ready when you are**

**Kate: I’m all set**

I grab my bag and make my way over to Kate’s room. I knock. The door opens and Kate exits the room.

‘Let’s go.’

We walk out into the grounds and make our way to the parking lot. The sun blazes down, illuminating the path before us. Trees sway slowly in the wind, birds chirp. People laze around on the grass, some idly chatting, others daydreaming. We make it to the parking lot and get to my car. I unlock it and we get in.

_As much as I really don’t want to go, it doesn’t seem so bad with Kate here. It could actually be fun. First things first, we need to sort out some clothes._

…

**Clothes Shop – Changing Rooms**

I stand in the changing rooms. I’ve already decided on what I’ll be wearing. I chose something out for Kate. She is currently in a stall, putting it on.

_I can’t wait to see what she looks like in them._

I hear a curtain being pulled. Footsteps behind me.

‘What do you think?’

I turn around and see Kate, standing there.

_God, she looks so beautiful._

The dress is simple, yet it really suits her. She doesn’t need anything to make her look perfect. I stand there in a daze. She looks at me expectantly.

‘Does it not suit me?’

I rub the back of my neck.

‘It looks…great. More than great. It looks amazing.’

Kate blushes slightly.

‘Thanks.’

She walks back into the changing room. I tell the staff to put the clothes aside for later.

_I don’t want to be walking around with clothes that expensive. Mom would not be pleased if they got ruined._

Kate comes out and passes the member of staff the dress. She carefully places it behind the counter. We exit the shop.

‘Next order of business, food. I don’t know about you, but I’m starving.’

I pause in thought.

‘There are quite a few places around h…’

Kate grabs my arm and pulls me down the street. On a street corner is a small arrangement of stalls

‘Let’s go investigate.’

The first appears to be selling some sort of curry. Kate inspects the menu and picks something out. She turns to me.

‘Are you going to get some?’

I step forward and examine the menu.

_It actually looks pretty tasty._

I pick out one of the curries. Kate goes to pull out her purse.

‘I’ve got this. Don’t worry.’

Kate looks apprehensive.

‘Are you sure?’

I nod.

‘Positive. Besides, I may as well spend mom’s money. It’s not a great compensation for everything, but it helps a bit.’

Kate looks at me worriedly.

‘You don’t have to go, you know.’

I offer her a small smile.

‘If only it were simply a matter of my choice.’

Kate grabs my hand, looking earnestly at me.

‘It could be.’

_You know what, fuck it._

‘You’re right. Why should I spend my time trying to seek approval from someone who doesn’t even give a shit about me? I don’t want to go to a stupid gallery with men leering at me, while I have to nod and pretend I care about their pretentious bullshit. I have enough of that at Blackwell with Logan. I want to have fun and act like a teenager for once.’

Kate smiles.

‘That’s the spirit.’

We find a bench and sit down. We sit there, eating the food, which I must admit is really good. Much better than all those fancy restaurants my mom always drags me to. Kate blows on her food and takes a bite.

_I am a bit disappointed that Kate won’t be wearing that dress, but at least I got to see her in it once. I think the image is burnt into my memory. Maybe one day, I can see her in something similar again._

‘Mmmm, so good. Are you enjoying yours?’

‘Yeah. Want to try some?’

‘Yes please.’

I take the spoon and guides it over to Kate’s mouth. She opens and I insert the spoon into her mouth. She takes it out and chews.

‘This one is really tasty.’

I can’t help but laugh. She looks at me confused.

‘What?’

I struggle to breathe.

‘You…you’ve got some on your nose.’

Her eyes widen.

‘What? Where?’

I lean over and rub it off with my thumb.

‘There. It’s gone now.’

Kate blushes slightly and looks at the floor.

‘Thanks.’

She clears her throat and turns to me.

‘So, what should we do with this new found freedom, Miss Chase?’

I stroke my chin in contemplation.

‘Let’s go shopping for fun.’

Kate grins.

‘Sounds good to me. Are there any arts and craft type shops around here?’

‘I know just the place.’

…

‘Can I look yet?’

My hand’s cover Kate’s eyes. She stumble forward, reaching out in front of her. We get a few amused looks as we walk down the street.

‘Nearly, not quite.’

I guide Kate into the shop, careful to make sure she doesn’t hit into anything. I position her carefully. I uncover her.

‘Ok, now you can look.’

Kate’s eyes widen.

‘Wow, I have never seen so much fancy art equipment before.’

Excitement fills her eyes. She turns to me, beaming.

‘I didn’t even know this place existed.’

She walks around in awe. She pauses at a selection of sketchbooks and browses through them. She picks one out and has a look at the price and sighs. Kate mutters to herself.

‘It appears I am denied yet again. Decent sketchbooks are really hard to come by, and when you do finally find one, it’s always too expensive. Oh well.’

Kate wanders off down one of the isles. I stare at the book Kate had been inspecting.

_Hmm…_

I pick it up and look it over. Kate looked really happy when she was holding it and she looked so disappointed when she realised it was too expensive.

_She deserves some happiness, especially after all the shit she has been through._

…

We walk down the street, my phone rings. I don’t answer.

_How long can I justify ignoring her? It’s only going to get worse the longer I leave it._

Kate suddenly pulls me by the hand to the left. There are some swings. She eagerly runs up to them and sits on one. She gently starts to swing. I join her. We sit there for a few moments in silence. She stares off into the distance.

‘I hope I don’t get you into trouble.’

I raise an eyebrow.

‘What do you mean?’

She sighs.

‘I persuaded you to ditch the gallery events. I bet your mom is going to be angry.’

_She doesn’t need an excuse to be mad at me, trust me. Even if I went she would find something to shout at me for._

‘She always is. I can’t seem to do anything right anyway.’

‘I can relate to that.’

Kate looks at her feet, her voice little more than a whisper.

‘Parental expectations suck, huh?’

‘Yeah.’

Kate turns to me and offers me a sad smile.

‘I guess we aren’t so different.’

_The way she is looking at me right now is breaking my heart. Oh, Kate. I have to do something to help her. I have to. How can I make the pain leave her eyes?_

I reach into my bag and produce a wrapped item.

_I guess now is as good a time as any._

‘Kate.’

She looks over at me. I hold out the item.

‘I got you a little something.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we shall end it here. Have a great day and see you soon.


	7. Interrokate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate starts to come to terms with how she is feeling. What will she do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, this one will be a little bit angsty, but the result will be worth it. Then it can be more fluffy, cute stuff.  
> The title will make sense when you read the chapter, it's not a mistake.  
> Enjoy.

**Kate’s POV**

_Oh, Victoria. You’re so sweet._

‘You didn’t have to get me anything.’

Victoria looks at me intently.

‘I wanted to.’

I carefully unwrap the present and gasp.

‘Victoria…’

Inside is a new sketchbook. I examine the pages of the sketchbook. It is really high quality paper. I look up incredulously at her.

‘I noticed that when we went to that art shop, you were looking at the sketchbooks. I figured you needed a new one, so…’

_She even picked the exact one I was pining over._

I hug her.

‘Thank you. This is the best.’

She stands completely still for a few moments, then I feel arms wrap around me.

‘You deserve it.’

…

**Kate’s Room**

_Let’s test out this new sketchbook._

I sit down at my desk, grab a pencil and start doodling absentmindedly.

_Drawing is a great way for me to just forget everything and relax._

I sigh.

_Today was so great. I never thought I would ever be hanging out with Victoria Chase of all people._

I stop mid doodle. I have drawn Victoria and I from our adventures the other day. We look really content. I smile at the memory.

_I feel…strange looking at it._

I sit there inspecting the drawing, trying to put my finger on it. We eyes widen in sudden realisation.

_Wait. Do I…?_

I sit there, staring blankly at the paper.

_No, that can’t be it. We’ve just been spending a lot of time together recently, that’s why. She’s been really sweet, friendly and considerate._

I can feel myself involuntarily smile. I shake my head and rub my temples.

_What is wrong with me? I can’t…it’s not…I…oh…I think I like Victoria._

My face drops, my mind whirs, my heart beats erratically.

_I like Victoria. Really like her…maybe even…_

It suddenly gets harder to breath.

_What would my church think? What would mom think? I can’t…_

My throat constricts. I feel tears stinging my eyes. I hug my knees tightly.

_Breathe, Kate. Panicking isn’t going to help you now._

I try to get my breathing under control.

_Ok, Kate. Maybe…maybe this is just a passing thing. You’re confused, because you aren’t used to Victoria being nice to you. That’s it. You’re just over analysing everything. Just ignore it and it will go away…I hope. Maybe…maybe I should go see Max. She always knows what to do._

I get up and exit the room. I turn to Max’s door and bump into someone.

‘Hey, watch where you’re…oh hi Kate.’

I start to notice things I hadn’t before.

Her eyes, usually derisive, now are gentle and soft. Her usually slightly smug grin transformed to a genuine smile…her lips…

_I can’t do this right now. I’m sorry, Victoria._

I run back to my room, slamming the door. I slump down it and place my head in my hands. There is a knock at the door.

‘Kate? What’s wrong? Please, let me in.

_I’m scared, scared of what would happen if I did._

…

**Max’s POV - Max's Room**

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

I open my bleary eyes. I feel around clumsily for my phone. I unlock the screen and look at the time.

_1 am. Who knocks that late? Maybe they will go away if I ignore them._

KNOCK. KNOCK. KNOCK.

I feel the bed move slightly. Chloe shifts slightly to face me. She opens her eyes a fraction.

‘Maaaaaaaaaaax…who the fuck is that?’

Her voice is heavy with sleep.

‘I don’t know.’

Chloe grabs something from my bedside table and throws it at the door.

‘Fuck off. Some people are trying to sleep here.’

_With Chloe around, you can kiss any hopes of order goodbye. She just has to look at something and it breaks._

‘Chloe, I would appreciate if I had some stuff left in my room that is intact.’

She points at the door.

‘Tell whoever is knocking at the door that. I wouldn’t have to throw anything if they would just give up.’

The knocking gets louder and more impatient. Chloe groans.

_I guess I’d better go see who it is. I don’t think they will give up._

‘Ok, I’m coming. Jeez.’

I go to get up, but am pulled back. Chloe has grabbed my waist.

‘Max, don’t go. You’re warm.’

_Trust me, I am well aware of this fact. I had finally gotten to a decent temperature. It’s so cold this time of year at night. I don’t want to brave the cold, however I have little choice._

‘Oh, I am glad that is the reason you don’t want me to go.’

She smiles sleepily.

‘There might be other reasons too, but you do make for a nice hot water bottle.’

She snuggles up to me. I roll my eyes.

‘I need to get to the door before someone breaks it down.’

Chloe tightens her hold and whines.

‘But Max…’

I sigh.

_Why do you always have to be so awkward, Chloe? It’s already hard enough getting out of bed, without you making it more difficult._

‘Do you want to get back to sleep? We won’t if someone keeps knocking.’

Chloe exhales and loosens her grip.

‘I hate it when you use logical arguments against me.’

She turns over and settles down. I reluctantly stand up and stumble over to the door. I open it to find Victoria slumped against the wall, her head resting on her knees.

_What happened to her?_

I place a hand on her shoulder.

‘Victoria?’

She sniffles.

‘Max, Kate won’t talk to me. What did I do wrong?’

_Well, I didn’t expect this._

‘What happened?’

She looks up at me, her eyes brimming with tears.

‘She ran away when she saw me.’

_That’s strange. Kate doesn’t usually do things like that._

‘Can you think of anything that might make her behave that way?’

Victoria places her head in her hands.

‘That’s the thing, I can’t. Maybe…maybe she has just decided that she doesn’t forgive me anymore. I don’t blame her.’

I sit down beside Victoria and place a hand on her arm.

‘Kate wouldn’t do that, and you know it.’

Victoria sighs.

‘Then…what is it?’

I sit there thinking for a few moments.

_Dog, I’m too tired to think. My brain is on stand-by._

‘I’ll see if I can work it out. Leave it to me.’

Victoria offers me a small smile.

‘Thanks Max.’

Victoria looks down at the floor momentarily.

‘I really appreciate it. You’re helping me, and you don’t even have to. I’ve been such a bitch to you. I’m sorry.’

I grin at her.

‘No worried. We have to stick together.’

She nods.

‘Yeah.’

A shoe flies past us.

‘Keep it down out there. I’m trying to sleep.’

_Chloe gets really grumpy when she is woken up prematurely, the consequences of which I am all too aware of._

I offer Victoria a small smile, which she returns. I bend down and grab Chloe’s boot and re-enter my room.

_Operation interrogate Kate starts tomorrow. Interrokate. Did you just think that Max? Right now, sleep, before you make any more terrible puns._

…

I knock on Kate’s door. No answer.

_This doesn’t look good._

‘Kate…Kate it’s me, Max. Are you o…?’

I am suddenly pulled into the room.

‘Max, I need to talk with you.’

Kate looks worried.

‘Sure.’

She sits on her bed and beckons me over. I sit down. She worries her bottom lip with her teeth.

‘I…I think I like Victoria.’

_Well, that sudden._

Kate looks so conflicted.

‘Great?’

Kate swallows.

‘Max, I’m scared.’

‘Of what?’

She sighs.

‘I’m scared of what my Church will think, of what my family will think…’

I grab onto Kate’s hands.

‘Kate, listen to me. There is absolutely nothing wrong with liking Victoria, no matter what anyone else says.’

She looks away momentarily.

‘But…’

I squeeze her hands and she looks up at me.

‘Who cares what they think? Their judgements aren’t important. They are twisting things to make themselves feel better about the shit that they do. If they have someone else to judge, then they don’t have to look at themselves and realise that they are not perfect.’

I smile at her.

‘You aren’t hurt anyone by liking Victoria, in fact by trying to deny everything, you’ll end up hurting her and yourself. You don’t want that, right?’

Kate shakes her head vigorously.

‘No. I don’t want to hurt her.’

She looks at the floor.

‘She might not even like me.’

I can’t help but laugh at that. Kate looks at me with confusion.

‘Are you sure we are talking about the same Victoria Chase? It is so obvious to me. The way she looks at you, the way she smiles when you’re around. There is no way she doesn’t like you Kate.’

I look at her tenderly.

‘You’ve been through enough shit, don’t you deserve some happiness?’

Kate launches herself at me, breaking down in my arms.

‘Oh, Max. I’ve been so stupid.’

I gently stroke her hair.

‘No you haven’t. You just needed some guidance.’

She loosens her grip on me slightly and disengages.

‘That is the second time you have saved me from myself. Thank you.’

I shake my head.

‘Kate, you saved yourself. I just gave you a push in the right direction.’

I grin at her.

‘Besides, if we’re all going to hell for being gay, then Chloe and I are getting the express train there. They won’t be able to ship us there fast enough.’

Kate laughs.

‘You are silly, Max.’

I smirk.

‘It got you smiling didn’t it?’

_I’m glad Kate trusts me. I wouldn’t want her to feel alone. Not again._

‘Just go have a talk with Victoria. She thinks she did something wrong and that’s why you ran away.’

Kate’s brow furrows.

‘What? Why would she think that? That isn’t it at all.’

_Because she likes you a lot Kate and that’s what happens. You start overanalysing every little action and word._

‘I know, but she has it in her head that she has done something wrong.’

Kate stands up.

‘I should go sort this out right now.’

She gives me a quick hug.

‘Thanks Max. I know I can always count on you.’

‘No problem.’

…

**Kate’s POV – Outside Victoria’s Room**

My heart races.

_I need to sort this out right now._

I knock on Victoria’s door.

‘Victoria, can you let me in please.’

The door slowly opens.

‘Kate…’

She looks like she has been crying. She tries to hide it, but I can tell. I walk up to her and embrace her.

‘I’m sorry I ran away. It’s not your fault, it’s mine.’

I can feel arms enveloping me.

‘That’s ok. Do you want to talk about it?’

I nod. Victoria guides me into her room and sits me down on her bed.

_This is harder than I anticipated._

Victoria sits there patiently.

‘I…I think…I think I like you Victoria.’

Her eyes register shock for a moment.

‘I was scared about what everyone would think if I admitted it. I still am a bit, but both you and Max have helped me to see that I shouldn’t care about what other people think. I should just do what makes me feel happy…and…’

I can feel Victoria’s hand on mine. I look up to see her smiling face.

‘Kate, what you’ve said just now is more than I could ever have hoped to hear. I was so worried that you hated me. The more time we spend together, the more I realise that I like you too. I wasn’t sure if you felt the same and I felt like I didn’t really have the right to after…’

I place my hand on Victoria’s cheek. She leans into my touch, closing her eyes. She places a hand over mine, interlacing our fingers, her voice little more than a whisper.

‘I didn’t want to mess things up for you.’

_We are so close. I’m scared, but I don’t want to leave. I’m not running away anymore._

‘You haven’t.’

Victoria opens her eyes and licks her lips.

‘Kate, can I… can I kiss you?’

My heart beats erratically.

_Do I accept who I am?_

‘You don’t have to if you don’t want to, but…’

I lean forward and softly place my lips on hers. Her eyes widen for a second and then she gently begins to move her lips against mine. I feel shivers down my spine. Voices echo in my head, judging me, but I ignore them.

_Nothing will ruin this moment…_

I shift closer to her, trying to bridge the gap between us.

_I want to be close, as close as I can to her. In her, I can find a safe haven from the world._

Victoria pulls away, opening her eyes and looking me directly in the eyes. I smile at her, a smile she returns.

‘Well, that happened, huh?’

I giggle.

‘Are we speechless, Miss Chase?’

She looks slightly dumbfounded, yet content. Her eyes shimmer. I hadn’t really noticed how blue they were before. It’s one of those things you need to get up close to see.

‘Kind of, yeah.’

_Did that just even happen?_

I can feel a wide smile creeping onto my face.

_I can’t even describe how I’m feeling right now._

I look at her.

‘What now?’

She takes my hand, tracing circles gently with her thumb.

‘Now we take it slow. We ignore what everyone else think and we just focus on us.’

I smile.

‘I think I can handle that.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We finally got there. Things are happening. There will be more fluff from here on out I think. I just didn’t want to completely ignore everything from the game. Now things have been resolved mostly, it’s a better time for cute shit.  
> I am so sorry for the interrokate thing. That was bad. What was I thinking? I’m sure it’s something Max would say.  
> Thanks to a lion the just wants some love for the whole Kate internal struggle idea of liking girls. I didn’t want to make it too heavy. I did a more intense one in my story The Last Life of Us is Strange and it nearly broke me. That whole fanfiction broke me.  
> I hope you enjoyed reading this, have a great day and see you next time.


	8. Open Your Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria has a little surprise for Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys. How’s it shaking? I present to you the new chapter.  
> Enjoy

**Kate’s POV**

I sit there smiling to myself.

_I still can’t believe what happened._

It’s been just over a week since Victoria and I told each other how we felt. We’ve been spending a lot of time together recently. It’s been great. We’ve just been talking about things. Victoria’s mom chewed her out for not attending the gallery opening, but Victoria seems ok about it.

…

**A few days earlier**

I hear a knock at my door.

‘Come in. It’s open.’

The door opens. Victoria walks in, looking tired. I turn to face her.

‘Tough day?’

She flops down onto my bed.

‘You could say that.’

I walk over to her.

‘Want to talk about it?’

Victoria sighs.

‘Mom was just being an uber bitch about the gallery thing.’

I feel a pang of guilt and look to the floor.

‘Sorry.’

Victoria places a hand on my chin, lifting my head up gently. I stare into those blue eyes of hers, so full of life and adoration.

‘It’s not your fault. I didn’t want to go anyway, besides…’

She shifts closer to me and grabs my hand.

‘…it was well worth it to spend time with you.’

She smiles at me.

…

**Present**

I never thought someone could make me so happy, especially not Victoria Chase. If you had told me a few months ago that I would be kissing Victoria, I would have laughed at you. Everyone would have. To be fair, they would still probably laugh now if you told them. We’ve kept it a secret for now. Well, mostly. Max and Chloe know. They were so great and supportive. Chloe was ‘hella impressed’ anyone could, how did she put it, ‘Tame the Queen Bitch of Blackwell’. Victoria told Taylor and Courtney too. They were happy for Victoria and I. It’s been such a surreal thing for me and I think for Victoria too.

_I really can’t believe it. I have to keep telling myself it wasn’t a dream._

I sit there, mindlessly doodling. I am reminded of last week, the day I realised that I liked Victoria. I feel a smile tugging at the corners of my mouth.

_Who’d have thought I would have an epiphany while drawing._

I sigh happily and lean my head on my hand. Suddenly, my vision goes dark.

_What?_

‘Guess who?’

I smile.

_I was so involved in my drawing that I didn’t hear the door._

‘Let me think…it can’t possibly be my beautiful girlfriend now, can it?’

The hands are removed from my eyes. I turn and see Victoria blushing slightly.

‘Flatterer.’

I stand up and kiss her cheek.

‘I try.’

She clears her throat and looks at the papers on my desk.

‘What are you drawing?’

I shrug.

‘Nothing in particular. Just some doodles. Whatever comes to mind I guess.’

Victoria hugs me from behind, her chin resting on my shoulder.

‘Can I take a look?’

I smile at her.

‘Sure.’

Victoria carefully picks up the drawings, shuffling through the papers. She pauses. I can see a small smile form on her face. I look at her curiously.

‘What?’

She holds up the paper for me to see. It’s the drawing I did after we were going to go to the gallery showing. There are quite a few drawings of me and Victoria from that day. Going shopping for clothes, eating curry, at the park on the swings…

I blush slightly.

‘Um…’

Victoria laughs. She inspects them thoroughly. She brushes the one of us eating curry. In the picture, Victoria is wiping the stray curry off of my nose.

‘They are really good.’

Victoria continues to look at them intently.

‘You can have them if you like.’

Victoria looks at me, stunned.

‘Are you sure?’

I nod. Victoria beams at me.

‘Thanks.’

I carefully tear the page out and pass it to Victoria. She looks at it fondly.

‘I’ll just put it on the desk for now so it doesn’t get ruined.’

I motion to the bed. Victoria untangles herself from me and sits on it. I join her.

‘So, what did you want to talk about?’

Victoria clears her throat. She takes my hand in hers.

‘Well, I just thought that…we should go on a proper date, you know. We haven’t been on one as…a couple. ’

Victoria’s cheeks flush slightly. I lean over and give her a quick kiss.

‘I would like nothing more.’

She grins at me.

‘Let me sort it out.’

_Just like her, always taking charge, not that I mind in the slightest._

‘You sure you don’t want help?’

She nods.

‘I’m sure. I got this.’

…

**Victoria’s POV**

I screw up the seventh piece of paper and throw it on the floor.

_Why did I say I had this? I have no idea what to do._

I place my head in my hands

_I want to make this perfect._

I’ve been sat here for an hour trying to think up something. I run my fingers through my hair. I take another piece of paper and place my pen on the page. I will it to move, but nothing happens. I place my head on my desk.

‘Get your head in the game, Victoria.’

_Think. What would Kate enjoy? A movie? What kind of movie would she like anyway? It hasn’t really come up in conversation. I don’t want to take her to something she won’t enjoy._

I bite my lip.

_I guess we could get some food…that’s kind of boring though. You really need to do that as well as something else._

I sigh, rubbing my face with my hands.

_This is way harder than I thought._

I sit there, wracking my brain.

_I just want to make sure Kate has a good time._

I sigh.

_She probably wouldn’t want to go anywhere too crowded…_

A thought pops into my mind.

‘Of course, why didn’t I think of this before?’

I all but run out of my room. I knock on Max’s door.

‘One minute.’

I hear muffled voices behind the door.

‘Maaaaax…this isn’t going to become a regular thing is it.’

I hear shuffling.

‘I can’t help it if I’m in demand. You jealous, Price?’

‘Pfft, no way. Chloe Price doesn’t get jealous.’

I hear footsteps behind the door.

‘Sure.’

The door opens. Max stands there. She smiles when she sees me.

‘Hey, Victoria. What’s up?’

I fidget.

‘Max, I need your help with something.’

Max moves aside to let me into her room.

‘Sure, come on in.’

I walk into Max’s room. Chloe is sprawled out on the bed, one arm hanging over the edge of the bed.

‘Hey, Icky Vicky.’

I nod at her. Max strolls over to the bed and gestures for Chloe to move.

‘Chloe, move your ass.’

She grins. Max tries to pull her off, but fails.

‘What do I get out of it?’

Max rolls her eyes.

‘What do you want?’

Chloe beckons Max over and whispers in her ear. Max blushes and bites her lip.

‘F…fine, but later.’

_I don’t even want to know._

Chloe smirks and moves.

‘I’m holding you to that, Caulfield.’

Max clears her throat and turns to me.

‘A…anyway, what did you want to talk about?’

We sit down on the bed. Chloe comes up behind Max and hugs her from behind, wrapping her arms and legs around her, placing her chin on Max’s shoulder.

‘Chloe…’

‘Max…’

Max sighs and looks back at me.

‘Sorry about this. Someone gets jealous when I don’t pay them all the attention.’

Chloe sticks out her tongue. I shift slightly and take a deep breath.

‘I want to set up a date for Kate and I, but I’m having trouble coming up with ideas. You’re into all that romantic shit right?’

Max grins.

‘You could say that.’

_I knew Max was a good choice._

‘Do you have any ideas?’

Max looks thoughtful for a moment. She worries her lip between her teeth. Her eyes suddenly widen slightly, then she smiles.

‘I think I can give you a hand there.’

…

_Ok, Victoria. You’ve got everything set up._

Max and Chloe helped me organise everything and get what I needed together. Chloe gave me a bit of grief as per usual, but apart from that she was really helpful. She said she wanted Kate to have a good time, and that maybe she wouldn’t mind if I enjoyed myself too.

_Sure, we are probably never going to be like Kate and Max friend wise, but I am slowly learning to tolerate her. I think she is as well. Neither of us is the easiest of people to get along with. We are both stubborn._

I pick up my phone and text Kate.

**Victoria: Kate, are you ready to go?**

I gather my belongings together.

_Max and Chloe helped me set up earlier. They said they would bring over the rest of the stuff later. I want to keep it a complete surprise for Kate._

**Kate: One minute**

I take a deep breath. I am starting to feel a bit nervous.

_I hope Kate will enjoy this. I’m sure she will. I have to hand it to Max, she really did have a good idea. I wouldn’t have been able to do it on my own. She was confident that Kate would love it. I trust Max._

**Kate: I’m ready xoxo**

My lip quirks into a smile as I place my phone in my pocket. I have a quick look in the mirror.

_Sure, it’s not a really formal event, but I want to look presentable and I want to take this seriously._

After the quick mirror check, I go to Kate’s room and knock on the door. It opens and Kate stands there beaming at me. She has chosen something simple, but it really suits her.

_She is so breath taking._

She sees me staring at her and blushes slightly.

‘Is this ok? I wasn’t sure what to put on.’

I take Kate’s hand and kiss it.

‘It’s perfect. You look stunning.’

Kate’s blush intensifies.

‘You don’t look so bad yourself.’

I laugh. She gazes into my eyes.

‘No, but seriously. You look beautiful, Victoria.’

It’s my turn to blush.

‘Thanks.’

I can hear a wolf-whistle come from behind us. Chloe and Max stand there, grinning. Chloe walks up to us.

‘Look at you two. You scrub up nice.’

She takes hold of Kate’s hand and spins her around. Kate squeals and nearly falls over, but Chloe manages to steady her. Chloe looks me over and smirks.

‘I think I might have to take Marshmallow from you Victoria. She is so adorable.’

I roll my eyes, suppressing a smile.

‘You’ll have to fight me first.’

She winks at me.

‘You know, you’re looking pretty hot, Victoria. I would.’

Max hits Chloe around the head.

‘Ouch. Aw, is Max jealous?’

Chloe kisses her on the cheek.

‘Don’t worry, I only have eyes for you, Caulfield.’

Max giggles.

‘You are seriously going to say that after this little display?’

Chloe ruffles Max’s hair.

‘Don’t pout Max.’

Max turns to us.

‘Enjoy yourselves.’

Chloe puts her arm around Max.

‘Maybe next time we could go on a double date.’

Kate smiles.

‘That sounds like fun.’

She turns to me.

‘What do you think?’

_I might end up killing Chloe if we went on a double date. I think I could prevent myself from doing it for Kate._

‘Why not?’

Chloe grins mischievously.

‘It’s a date. Now, we’ll leave you to yours. Behave yourselves and I expect to hear all the juicy details later.’

She winks at us. Her and Max walk back into Max’s room. Kate grabs me by the arm.

‘Let’s go.’

We walk out to the Blackwell parking lot. Kate clings to my arm. She looks up at me inquisitively.

‘So, where are we headed?’

I shake my head.

‘My lips are sealed. No spoilers.’

Kate pouts.

‘You are no fun.’

…

‘Can I look now?’

I chuckle.

‘Don’t you dare. We are nearly there.’

Kate stumbles around, arms in the air. I have a hold of her hand, guiding her along. I stop abruptly.

‘Ok…open your eyes.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Where do you guys think Victoria taken Kate? We shall find out next time. Have an awesome day, look after yourselves and see you next time.


	9. Love stories, Secrets and Life Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Victoria take Kate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello one and all. Thanks to everyone for reading this fanfiction so far. Now we return with the date. Where did they go?  
> Enjoy.

**Kate’s POV**

The warm pressure on my eyes is suddenly lifted. Before me is a sight I had not expected to see. I try to open my mouth, to form coherent sentences, but I can’t. I just stand there, my mouth slightly open in shock, staring at the sight before me. We are in the forest. In front of us stands a tree. If you look up, you can see a small treehouse. The outside is adorned with fairy lights, illuminating our surroundings. I turn to Victoria.

‘How…what…’

Victoria offers me a small smile, looking a bit embarrassed. Her cheeks carry a slight flush to them.

‘Chloe and Max gave me a bit of help…ok a lot of help. They said I could use this place if I wanted and helped me find all the bits a pieces. Speaking of the devil…’

I can hear rustling and footsteps behind us. I turn to see two figures I can’t really make out. As they approach, I can hear them chattering and laughing. They carry several bags, but I can’t work out their content. They beam as they come up towards us. It’s Max and Chloe.

‘Hey.’

Chloe holds out the bags and passes them to Victoria.

‘That should be everything now. We’ll leave you to it. Try not to cause too much trouble.’

Max smiles at us.

‘Enjoy yourselves.’

They wave and are once again immersed in the shadows cast by the trees in the orange glow of the evening. Victoria motions towards the rope ladder leading up to the treehouse’s entrance.

‘Come on up. There is more inside.’

We ascend the ladder. When I reach the top, I am hit with the faint scent of lavender. I turn my head, trying to discover the source. A purple tea light flickers on a small box, which has been converted into a table. It is covered in a white cloth. Atop the table is a vase, which contains a bunch of flowers. They are mostly purple, but a few vibrant patches of red poke through. The cloth is covered in tiny confetti red and purple rabbits. A quiet sound permeates the air. It comes from a small CD player in the corner. As it reaches my ears, I hear the faint sound of a violin. Around the walls are purple fairy lights, also in the shape of rabbits. They cast a dim warm glow on the set up. A few pillows are positioned next to the box, as well as the floor being covered in blankets.

I sit there in awe for a moment, taking everything in. Victoria sits down on one of the cushions near the box. Her eyes meet mine, they show hints of uncertainty.

‘I thought you would probably prefer some one on one time, rather than going out to a restaurant with loads of strangers or something. I know I do.’

_She really has planned all this out, down to the smallest detail._

‘Victoria…this is…this is so much better than anything I could ever imagine.’

Her body relaxes, she sighs in relief and her lips turn upwards into a smile.

‘Good.’

Victoria takes the bags Chloe and Max handed her. She takes out some boxes.

‘I know it’s not fine dining or anything, but Max told me you had a weakness for veggie pizza. You might have to use your hands.’

She place them on the table and takes out some paper plates and a pizza cutter. She passes me a plate, which I take.

‘You got pizza too? You really know how to please a girl,’

She leans her head on her hand, gazing at me intently.

‘I try.’

She cuts the pizza and passes the box to me. I take a slice and bring it to my lips. I take a bite, but have difficulty cutting off the cheese. I pull, but it stretches with little sign of relenting. I hear a giggle.

‘Having fun there?’

Her eyes flicker with amusement, her lips quirk upwards into a lop-sided grin.

‘I’m getting there. I’d like to see you try.’

I eventually manage to wrestle the string of cheese away from the pizza and begin to chew. The tang of the tomato base, the soft dough, the chewy mozzarella, the slight crunch of the vegetables…everything tastes so good. I eagerly take another bite.

Victoria reaches into another bag and produces a few bottles, one contains juice, the other a small bottle of what appears to be white wine.

‘I wasn’t quite sure if you wanted to drink…’

She pauses for a moment. She closes her eyes momentarily. When she opens them, I see her vibrant blue eyes gazing back at my hazel ones.

‘…so I got some juice as well. Just in case. I didn’t want to get too much, but a bit can be nice. It’s not very strong at all. You don’t have to have any if you don’t want to.’

_I’m not a big drinker, especially not after…after the party. I guess a small glass wouldn’t hurt. It’s not like before. I trust Victoria. She would make sure I’m safe._

‘A little bit might be ok.’

Victoria nods and opens the bottle. She produces some glasses from the bag and pours a small amount into one of the glasses. She hands it to me. It smells slightly fruity. I take a sip. It’s refreshing and tastes really good. Victoria looks at me with a worried expression, she watches my every movement, holding her breath.

‘Victoria, don’t worry so much.’

She audibly sighs.

‘I can’t help it. I just want everything to be perfect.’

I place my hand over hers. I run my fingers over it. I take her index finger and gently play with it, moving it from side to side. Her nails are painted a light purple.

_Way to colour co-ordinate everything._

‘You know what would make it perfect?’

She shakes her head.

‘If you relaxed and enjoyed yourself. It’s not as much fun for me, unless you’re having a good time too.’

She intertwines our fingers and rubs her thumb over the back of my hand.

‘Yeah. My perfectionist trait was trying to break through.’

During the rest of the food, Victoria relaxes significantly, maybe the wine had a little something to do with that. As we finish up, I lean back on my arms.

‘That was really tasty.’

‘Yes it was. Chloe said she knew a great place. I was sceptical at first, but it turns out she was right. I have something special for dessert. I don’t know about you at the minute, but I’m stuffed.’

I feel as if I’m going to burst.

‘Yeah, maybe we should take a walk or something.’

Her eyes light up with excitement.

‘You know what? That’s a great idea. Let’s go.’

We exit the treehouse. We walk along the well-trodden path. The sun is low in the sky, casting its light on the area. It engulfs us. It’s not dark out yet, but it soon will be. Tall pine trees loom over us, swaying gently in the breeze, which laps at my skin. Leaves of all colours, green, yellow, orange and red, dance in the wind around us. I feel something brushing against my fingertips. I look down and see a hand close to mine.

_Someone’s being shy._

I take the hand firmly in mine. I gently swing my arm back and forth. We continue for a few moments until we come across a small stream. A small wooden bench sits in front of it. We approach it. Engraved in the bench are love stories, secrets and life lessons. I run my hand along the indentations.

‘It’s funny to think of all the other people who have stood here, looking out over this place.’

Victoria comes up behind me. She places her hands around my waist, leaning into my back. Her face is close to mine. There is quite a height difference between us, I’d guess around six inches or so. Victoria is quite tall, then again I’m pretty short really. I never really notice too much until we are close like this. I feel a pressure on the top of my head. I assume Victoria is resting her chin on it. She speaks quietly, as if she is sharing a secret for the first time.

‘Yeah. It is a beautiful spot, almost as beautiful as you.’

I feel a warmth on my cheeks, I bet they are bright red.

_I’m still not used to having Victoria say things like that. Don’t get me wrong, it’s nice and I really appreciate it._

‘Look at the smooth talker.’

I hear her laugh, her head moving slightly as she does so.

‘It’s the truth.’

I reach up and touch her face. I take a strand of her short blonde hair and twist it around my finger. In this light, I can see it is sun streaked ever so slightly. It shimmers and changes colour slightly as I play with it.

‘Well, maybe there is someone here who I think is even more beautiful.’

I feel the pressure on my head removed and it being transferred to my shoulder. Warm breath tickles my ear.

‘I don’t think that’s possible.’

We stand there for a few moments, watching the sun slowly descend. I shiver slightly. Victoria hugs me closer.

‘Let’s get back.’

…

We sit on the floor of the treehouse in the corner, covered in the various blankets Victoria collected. We have created quite a nice nest type area.

‘Right, dessert time.’

She reaches into the bag and pulls out a small box. She opens the lid. Inside are small cakes with purple butter icing on top, red sugar rabbits covering the top.

‘You did go all out, huh?’

Victoria passes me the box. I take out a cake and inspect it. I take a bite. I can taste the slight hint of vanilla.

‘Mmm…so good. Did you make them?’

Victoria clears her throat.

‘I went to Chloe’s house and we all made them. Well, Max ended up burning half of them because we left her in charge for five minutes.’

_I can imagine them now. I bet Chloe and Victoria were arguing and Max was trying to break them up._

Victoria has some icing on her cheek. I stifle a giggle. She raises an eyebrow.

‘What?’

I reach over and wipe the icing away, showing her the purple substance on my finger.

‘Saving that for later?’

Victoria suddenly grabs my hand. She brings my hand closer to her mouth and licks the icing off of it. I sit there stunned. She kisses my finger and moves down the back of my palm, to my wrist, leaving a trail of kisses. She turns it over and places her lips on my pulse.

‘Why have it later when I could have it now?’

I swallow, the air so tense you could cut it with a knife. Victoria stares at me, her pupils have dilated slightly, her irises shimmer. She licks her lips.

‘Kate…’

My heart begins to beat faster, my breathing becomes heavier and more uneven.

‘Y…yeah?’

She gently strokes my cheek. Her touch feels like fire, igniting on my pale skin. I place my hand over hers. Her eyes roam my face, from my hazel eyes all the way down to my lips. They linger there for a few moments, then she returns to my eyes. She is memorising my features. She leans in slowly, I meet her, our lips colliding. The kiss starts out gentle, but soon becomes more desperate and passionate. I am pressed against the wooden wall of the treehouse, Victoria pushes herself close to me. I tangle my fingers in her short blonde hair and gently tug at it, which causes Victoria to press herself against me harder. Her tongue requests entrance, which I allow. Our tongues dance a tune only they seem to know. I move my hands from her hair, down her neck and shoulders, to her back. I am about to run out of air when Victoria pulls away. Her hair is dishevelled, her cheeks slightly flushed, her eyes wild. She pants, trying to catch her breath.

_We’ve never kissed like that before. Sure, we have kissed a few times, but they are usually small pecks, not full on make out sessions. I assume she has been conscious about the video and everything else that happened._

She rests her forehead against mine.

‘Sorry…I got carried away there…’

I smile.

‘Don’t apologise.’

_I don’t want her to treat me like some fragile doll, I don’t want her to feel as if I will break if she even touches me. I may have broken once before…but things are different now. I have her by my side and I’m not afraid._

‘But…’

‘I…I want to do these things with you. Please don’t think I’m going to fall to pieces in your hands.’

Victoria takes my hand. She sighs and looks away slightly.

‘I don’t think that. I just don’t want to mess things up.’

I squeeze her hand. She plays with the rings on my right hand. She twists them round slowly.

‘You haven’t, and you won’t.’

Her eyes meet mine, the uncertainty is replaced with relief.

‘I hope not. I’ve…I’ve come to care about you a great deal.’

I gently kiss her nose, which causes her eyes to lift from my hand.

‘I care about you too.’

She smiles gently at me.

‘I should hope so.’

_Her smile illuminates my world, chasing away the nightmares I once feared…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did anyone guess where Kate and Victoria were going correctly? It wasn’t a very obvious place for them, but I thought it’d be a good place to go. I really need to stop writing about pizza, it’s making me hungry.  
> Have a great day guys and see you next time.


	10. Red Pill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Victoria hasn't heard from Kate since yesterday evening. Should she investigate?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, I’m finally back. I hope you guys are doing well. It’s been a busy few days for me getting ready to go back to uni and other stuff. I just got back to my house today. Oh, the fun begins again. I’ve finally got round to writing again, yay! 
> 
> Updates to this and other stories may now be closer to a week and a half because of all the lovely reading and work I will have to do (insert groan here). I will do my best to update sooner where possible. Keep checking my profile for news and other info. Also feel free to ask me about it too. Just know that I will be getting it out as quickly as I possibly can.  
> We are now in double figures for chapters. Considering that this started off as a one-shot, it’s gone pretty far.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Victoria’s POV**

A ringing pierces through the air. I turn to locate the source of the sound. It is coming from my bedside table.

_My alarm._

I turn over, trying to ignore the persistent ringing to little avail. The temptation to turn it off and go back to sleep is immense, but I manage to resist. I open my bleary eyes and drag myself out of bed. The rush of cold air causes me to shiver involuntarily. I silence the alarm and stumble over to my wardrobe, fumbling around for my clothes in the semi darkness. Once they have been located, I get dressed.

_It’s been a couple of days since mine and Kate’s first date. Kate seemed to really enjoy it and I did too. I can’t believe how well it went. I’ll have to repay Max and Chloe somehow. I don’t know what I would have done without them._

I pick up my phone and unlock it. No new messages. I place it back on the table and lay back on my bed, staring at the ceiling.

_I haven’t heard from Kate today. I’m starting to get worried. She usually texts me every morning without fail. It’s not like I expect her to, I’ve told her as much, but she always does it anyway, which is why I’m worried. Maybe I should text her._

I stare at the phone in my hand and begin to text before I change my mind.

**Victoria: Morning beautiful x**

I sit up and shuffle to the edge of the bed, waiting for a reply. My foot taps nervously on the floor, listening out for the high pitched tone to alert me that Kate has replied. I stare at my phone, willing it to show me what I want to see. It doesn’t. I run my fingers through my hair.

_We always walk to class together. We try to spend as much time as possible with each other, even if its just doing our own thing in the same room. Yesterday, she said she was tired, so went to bed early. She looked exhausted. Recently, we’ve been sleeping in the same bed. Both of us seem to sleep better when someone is there. It’s nice to have someone to cuddle up to, especially now when it’s getting colder. I didn’t want to wake her last night, so I slept in my own room. It felt really strange. It doesn’t feel right when Kate isn’t there. It is cold and lonely._

I check my phone again. Nothing…

I stand up and walk over to the mirror to check I am ready. I stand in front of it, peering into it’s depths. A girl with short blonde hair and blue eyes materialises and stares back at me. She is familiar, yet different. My eyes close, memories seeping through.

In my mind, she has a smug look of condescension and superiority, one she practised every day in order to fulfil the role assigned by her parents, to keep everyone at arms-length, so that when she crushed them, it wouldn’t make her crumble and feel guilt… that was the plan at least. It never worked. Every time she put someone down, it made her feel terrible and worthless, although she never divulged this deep dark secret to anyone. There was no room for weakness in the brutal world she grew to know. She saw how some enjoyed their work and could be successful without manipulating, coercing and annihilating the competition. How could they do the things she dreamed of without hurting others? She didn’t want to admit that the trail of destruction she left in her wake could have been avoided. It wasn’t her fault… right? Then, she took it too far and her whole world tipped.

I open my eyes.

Now… now the girl in the mirror has a twinkle in her eyes, her face relaxed, a smile ready to be released as soon as she sees the one person who means more to her than she could ever have imagined. The person she tried to ruin for no other reason than because she could. The person who, nevertheless, absolved the girl staring back at me of her horrific crimes. The person who she spends every waking and sleeping moment thinking about, trying to figure out ways of making that one person as happy as possible… Kate. I see her beautiful smile, hear her soothing violin, feel her warm hand.

_You can’t let the past define you. You make amends as best you can and learn from it to make yourself a better person than you were yesterday. You can’t change the past, but you can’t live in it either._

I stare at the girl intently, preparing myself.

_The person who needs to forgive that girl in the mirror is me._

I take a deep breath.

‘I forgive you.’

As I gaze into the mirror, I glimpse a small smile forming on her lips, her eyes soften and her body relaxes, as if a great burden has been lifted from her shoulders. I step away from the mirror.

_Maybe I’m being a bit possessive. Kate can have some time to herself if she wants. It’s not like I can expect her to spend all her spare time with me. Still… should I go check up on her?_

I glance at my phone again to see the time. It’s nearly time to go to Mr Jefferson’s class.

_She never misses a class, ever. Has she gone on ahead? No, Kate wouldn’t do that. She was the one who suggested we walk together._

I worry my lip between my teeth.

_Screw it._

I grab my phone, shoving it in my pocket and stride out of my room. I tread the path I have walked god knows how many times to Kate’s room. I knock on the door.

‘Kate?’

No answer.

I gently push on the door. It is open. I enter the room. The curtains are drawn, casting an impenetrable darkness before me.

‘Kate, are you here?’

I hear shuffling and a small groan come from the bed. The covers move slightly, exposing Kate’s face. Her cheeks flushed, her breathing heavy, her eyes sleepy, her hair no longer in the bun I am so accustomed to seeing. She feebly waves at me, her voice weak and hoarse.

‘Hey, Victoria.’

I stride over to her and reach out, touching her forehead. She is burning up. Her hazel eyes meet mine. They are slightly bloodshot, dark circle forming underneath. She’s looking pretty sorry for herself.

‘I don’t think I’ll be making it today. You should go on ahead.’

_Does she really think I would leave her in this state on her own?_

I take on a commanding pose, arms crossed, face defiant, voice clear and confident.

‘I’m not going anywhere.’

Even while she is looking at me, I can see she is having some difficulty focusing. Her eyes close momentarily.

‘But…’

I cut her off, waving away whatever excuse she is about to provide.

‘No buts. I am staying here and looking after you.’

She sighs but doesn’t protest further. I’m not sure she could even if she wanted to. For all her attempts to make me leave, I swear I see her smile.

_No-one wants to be alone, especially at times like this when you are at your most vulnerable. Kate always puts her needs second._

I open the blinds a little bit so I can see what I’m doing, but not too much that Kate would be blinded by the sudden intrusion of light. I drop Taylor a text.

_She’ll probably freak if I don’t turn up without telling her._

**Victoria: I won’t be making it to Mr J’s class today.**

**Sweet T: What happened?**

**Victoria: Kate’s ill**

**Sweet T: You need any help?**

**Victoria: It’s fine. I’ve got it under control**

**Sweet T: I’ll make sure to take notes for both of you :)**

_Taylor doesn’t usually bother taking notes from the classes._

**Victoria: Thanks. You are a life saver**

**Sweet T: That’s why I’m here. Speak to you soon. Tell Kate get well soon from me**

I put my phone back in my pocket.

_Now that’s out of the way…_

I take a step closer to Kate.

‘Right, let’s get you comfortable.’

I carefully move her into an upright position and fluff up her pillows. I lay her back down and straighten out her covers.

‘Have you eaten yet?’

Kate shakes her head. I grab a glass from her desk and exit the room. I go to the shower room, rinse it out and fill it up.

_I’ll have to go out to the store and get some supplies. I want her to get better as soon as possible. Whatever it takes._

I make my way back to Kate’s room and place the glass beside her bed.

‘I’m going to go out for a bit to get some things. Don’t you dare think of moving.’

Kate gives me a small smile.

‘I won’t. Not if you promise to come back, otherwise I might have to come and track you down.’

_It’s really great to have someone in your life who wants to see you and spend time with you. It’s something new for me. I’ve never been the easiest of people to get on with so most don’t even bother._

I brush my fingers against hers.

‘I promise.’

…

I come back an hour later with a few bags full of supplies, ranging from medicine to food. I place it on Kate’s floor. She lifts her head when she hears the door open.

_I wonder if she was waiting all this time. She should have been asleep._

‘You’re back.’

Even though she is bed-ridden and probably miserable because of it, she still manages to smile when she sees me. I can’t help but return her smile.

‘Did you miss me?’

She looks at me earnestly.

‘Of course I did.’

‘Right answer.’

She manages to give me a small laugh. I reposition Kate so she is sitting up. I pass her a small container. She takes off the lid, releasing steam which swirls around her. Inside is some tomato soup. She glances up at me.

‘Eat, please. I’m not letting you stop until I see at least half of it gone.’

Her eyes look off to the side, focusing on the covers.

‘Can you…?’

She sighs.

‘Never mind.’

_What was she going to say? Kate, don’t feel as if you can’t ask me something._

‘Please tell me what you were going to say.’

She bites her lip, her voice shy and quiet.

‘I… I think I might have some trouble eating it without spilling it to be honest.’

It finally clicks what she would like me to do. I take the container back and submerge the spoon in the warm orange liquid. I lift it back out, steam rising from it.

_It might be a bit too hot. I don’t want her to burn her mouth._

‘Is it ok if I blow on it?’

Kate lets out a weak laugh.

‘Victoria, I think we’ve kissed enough times for that not to be a problem.’

_She has a point._

I gently blow on the soup. Once I’m satisfied that it is cool enough, I slowly bring it to Kate’s lips. I pay extra care to not spill it, that’s the last thing either of us needs. She opens her mouth and eats the soup.

_Would she have stayed like this all day on her own if I hadn’t come? She would have struggled alone._

‘Is it ok?’

Kate releases the spoon from her teeth. I take it back out of her mouth.

‘It’s great, thank you.’

We continue this routine until the entirety of the soup is gone. A few times I nearly spill it and once Kate coughs, narrowly avoiding getting soup on her forehead. I put the empty bowl on the desk.

‘At least when I feed you, you don’t get it all over your nose.’

Kate giggles. That musical sound which could bring me immediately from the deepest darkest depths of my mind.

‘Yeah, I just nearly get it all over my forehead instead.’

_Oh don’t you even try to blame that on me._

‘Hey, that was your fault, not mine.’

Kate gazes at me, her eyes gentle and loving.

‘Touché.’

She appears to have perked up considerably. Her eyes begin to regain their usual sparkle, her kind smile slowly returning.

_Sure, she still looks really ill, but at least now she is more herself._

I rummage around in one of the bags and find the carton of orange juice. I take out a box with some cold and flu medicine in it. Kate has finished the water, so I pour some of the juice into the now empty glass. I pop a few of the pills out of the plastic casing and hold them out to her.

‘So which will it be, the blue pill or the red pill?’

Kate grins.

‘You are such a nerd.’            

_Another of my guilty pleasures._

I push my hands closer to her.

‘Which do you choose?’

Kate strokes her chin in contemplation.

‘Let’s see how far this rabbit hole goes.’

She takes the pills from my hand and the juice from the side. She swallows them with ease, washing them down with the juice. Her face crumples up a bit in disgust.

‘You’d have thought they could have made a nicer tasting pill after all this time.’

_Unfortunately taste isn’t that significant in the effectiveness of medicine._

‘As long as it does the job that is the important thing.’

_The pills said they might make you feel drowsy, that might be a good thing though. Kate needs to sleep. I should leave her to it._

I tap her playfully on the nose with my index finger.

‘Now, you need to get some rest. I’ll just be in my room. I’ll check up on you every half hour or so. If you need anything at all between those times, just give me a text.’

I go to turn away, but feel something tugging at my top. I look back to see Kate partially hanging out of the bed. If she moves much further, she will fall out.

‘I can’t sleep on my own… not without you.’

Her hazel eyes plead with me to stay. She is reaching out, trying to ground herself. There is a slight hint of desperation in her voice.

_I have to admit, last night was the worst I have slept in a long time. I didn’t realise Kate felt the same way._

I sit down on the bed, causing it to dip. I place my hand on her cheek.

_I’m not usually good with showing my feelings. At least the old me wasn’t. I have to change that in order to give Kate what she deserves and to be true to myself. I just need to speak the words in my heart._

‘I find it hard to sleep without you by my side too.’

I climb into bed beside her, getting myself comfortable. Kate grips onto me as if I will disappear if she lets go. I find myself holding her just as tightly. After a while, she buries her face in my shoulder.

‘I’m sorry.’

_What I she apologising for?_

‘For what?’

Her mumbled voice can be heard.

‘For you having to look after me, missing class and potentially giving you whatever I’ve got.’

_Oh Kate…_

I kiss the top of her head, which causes her to look up. I take a strand of her blonde hair and twirl it around my finger. It is darker than mine and much longer. It is soft too.

_She’s always so worried about other people that she often forgets to look after herself._

‘There is no need to be sorry. I want to look after you, I’d rather be here with you than in class any day and I have a pretty strong immune system anyway. I would never regret any moment I spent with you, no matter under what circumstances or reason. Let me worry about you. It is my job as your girlfriend after all.’

Kate places her head on my chest.

‘I just don’t want you to feel like I’m a burden.’

_Kate, you could never be a burden to me._

‘You aren’t. If anything, you’re the reason I can get through the day. You know what I always look forward to?’

Kate’s eyebrow raises questioningly, her eyes showing her curiosity. I kiss her cheek gently.

‘The thought of being able to get back to you, to see you smiling and being able to hold you tight like right now. You help me get through each and every day.’

Kate is silent for a few moments. I wonder whether she has already fallen asleep.

_It looks like the tablets are starting to take effect._

I yawn.

_I guess it’s my turn._

I am just about to close my eyes and succumb to sleep, when a quiet, yet confident voice permeates the silences.

‘Not as much as you help me. I don’t think you truly realise how much having you here means to me. I wouldn’t be where I am now if not for you.’

I place my forehead against hers, our noses bumping together.

‘Well, it’s a good thing I don’t plan on going anywhere then.’

Kate snuggles up closer to me, all worries long gone.

‘A very good thing. I couldn’t survive without my stubborn, yet caring girlfriend now, could I?’

…

**Kate’s POV**

**A few days later…**

I smirk smugly.

‘I thought you said you had a strong immune system.’

Victoria sighs and curls up tighter in the duvet.

_For all her talk and bravado, she still managed to catch what I had. I told her she would._

‘Alright, laugh it up.’

I perch myself on the edge of the bed and smile at her gently.

‘I guess it’s my turn to look after you.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you pick up on the Matrix reference? I really should watch the Matrix. I knew about the whole blue/red pill thing and thought especially with the whole “You take the red pill, you stay in wonderland, and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes" it was quite relevant to the fic title. 
> 
> Thanks to every one of you who has read the story so far. You are all amazing. Also, to those of you who have left kudos, commented, subscribed etc. I really cannot tell you how much I appreciate it.
> 
> I’m still not sure how long this fic will be, I guess until I run out of ideas. I’ll try to keep it going for as long as possible. See you next time you beautiful people.


End file.
